Change the Past Live the Present Build the Future
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Five years later (No ova) Miaka gets a second chance to rewrite the Universe of Four Gods with the knowlege of what happened the first time What if someone else also remebers the past? what's different? what 's the same? What is fate? What is destiny RR!
1. Chapter 1

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori 

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams 

Chapter 1 

            _"The Universe of the Four Gods…" A girl with blonde hair spoke softly.  "The Universe of Four Gods?" Her best friend questioned.  The first girl nodded as she flipped opened the book. "Once the first page is turned, the story will become real…"_

            Miaka paused as she placed down her pen and stared down at what she had just written.

            _That was how it all began.  Five years ago…that was how it all began.  Yui and I taking an innocent walk through the library.  The day that changed all our lives forever._

Picking up her pen, she continued to write down her encounter with this mysterious book.

            _"The Suzaku no Miko?"  "Hai Miaka, There's a legend in Konan.  When disaster strikes, a girl from another world will appear, she will gather the Seven warriors of Suzaku, summon the beast god and save Konan, wishing for ever lasting peace…" _

__

            Hotohori…Gomen nasai. I owe you so much.  Please forgive me.  I not only didn't wish for everlasting peace, I tore you heart to pieces.  Please understand, I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially you.  You placed such a great burden on me, placed everything and everyone on the line for my sake, yet I failed you.  Sorry…

            Miaka bit her pencil.  It was hurting her to write, especially about the emperor and how much pain she had caused him.

            _"You're a MAN???!!!"  Miaka asked in amazement.  The purple harried man nodded as he pulled up his robes.  "but…but…you love Hotohohori…and you kissed Tamahome on the lips!"  "Ah Miaka, don't be so naïve…when it comes to love does gender matter?"_

__

            Yup Nuriko you were so correct.  I was so naïve so immature. I was such a child.  If only, I knew then, what I knew now, then none of that would have happened.  If only I've known the affect of my actions ahead of time, then none of this would have happened.  I was such a child back then.  I didn't understand the world.  I only thought it was a fake world, a world which I paid little attention to, a world which is even more realistic then my own. 

            "You be gay and I'll be weird no da" "Sorry for lying to you guys…but I'm Tasuki…" 

            Chichiri…always understands.  True he may be weird at times, but he's so serious and funny.  Tasuki…well what to say, he's the fiery man of the gang.  The way he and Tamahome argued day and night…I wonder how they're doing.  How they're taking the deaths.  I hope they're all right.  Hmm…I could always trust Chichiri to take care of him, those two sure make a good team.

            "The stars foretold misfortune…"  " It's Mr. Myoujuan…"  "Ah! You're telling me that that old man we saw is actually this young fellow…?"

            Chiriko, you were so wise, the smartest kid I ever met.  You said the stars foretold misfortune.  Did you know then, did the stars foretold the future, did it ever told you of the deaths…?  Mitsukake…you were silent yet strong.  Though you grieved over your lost love, you still managed to give strength to others. 

Miaka suddenly found herself unable to write.  She somehow couldn't put what happened next into writing.  Trying as best as she could she wrote down the horrors that came with the book.

            _Miaka watch stricken as the  nun chucks was swung at her by none other then Tamahome.  "DIE you obnoxious brat!" Bang! Her beloved gave her more then a bloody left arm.  Her heart tore to smithereens, just as the piece of paper with 'Wo Ai Ni' was torn to shreds. _

__

_            Miaka couldn't resist him.  The blonde slowly stepped closer.  Miaka was breathing hard. She tried to move, but was held down by his chi spell.  Nagako stepped closer.  His hands reached up, grabbed her chin up and forced his mouth onto hers._

__

            Miaka stopped there.  What happened afterwards, she had no idea, for she fell unconscious…all she knew was she was never raped.  Instead she continued on to other parts of her journey, parts that she still grieved over. 

            _On the top of an icy mountain, in a far off land, the Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi grieved over their lost friend. _

__

_            "Get out of my body! I will not harm my friends!!"_

__

_            "Shouka, please give me strength to save the child…"_

__

_            "According to the legend, the mark that appears on his majesty's neck marks you as one of the seven protectors of the Suzaku no Miko…" "The Suzaku no Miko? Who's that?"  "She is the girl of the legends. One day a girl from anther world will appear, and she is destined to deliver us from disaster…"  "The Suzaku no Miko, a girl from another world, perhaps she will love me, not just as the next emperor, but as love me as the man I am…"  _

__

Tears rolled down Miaka's cheeks. Writing down the deaths, made her reopen to the pains of the book.

            _You died!  You all died, and its my fault.  Nuriko, Chirko, Mitsukake, and finally you Hotohori. Hotohori…Hotohori, you were there from the beginning.  You were the man who I hurt the most. I always thought you were going to be here for me.  You always were.  Tamahome left me so many times before, yet it was you who remained next to me, who stood up for me.  Yet I took it all for granted. I thought you were always going to be here.  I wish you were here now.  It's my entire fault.  This is my entire fault.  You all died for my sake.  It's my fault that this had to end so tragic._

She sighed, crying softly to herself.  Letting her emotions overtake her.  When she could take it no more, she wrote the ending. 

            _The four places in heaven, the four corners of the earth._

_In the name of the sacred laws, belief, and goodness._

_I summon thee, Suzaku, lord of the South._

_I now say these words to thee,_

_appear on earth from the seven places of heaven_

_for the sake of those here who adore you._

_Come to us here with thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us._

_Save us! And hear our wishes to thee!_

_Descend to us now from the heavens above!_

_            That was the prayer to Summon Suzaku.  That was how I won, after losing 4 of my Seishi.  It was too high of a price to pay. I would have rather not summon the beast god, in exchage for having all my Seishi back, alive and with me, or at least alive in the other world.  They mean so much to me, I couldn't have pulled through with them at all._

_            "No matter ten thousand years…I swear Miaka, I will find you….."_

_            "In another time, another place, another world….across time, space and worlds, Miaka, we will meet again…."_

Miaka chuckled as she placed down her pen.  There she was finished. She wrote her whole adventure within the book. 

            _An interesting way to end it, if I do say so myself. Leaving it off with the two vows. Tamahome and Hotohori's vows, the last thing either of them said to me. Hotohori before he died, and Tamahome before he was suck back into the book.  I wonder if it'll come true.  No, I know its true.  I'm sure it is.  Both man ever let me down before and I'm positive that one day their vows would come true.    _

_            And so this concludes the journey of the Universe of Four Gods.  Is it truly over?  Suzaku, God of Love, is this really over?  Will I ever see my Seishi again.  Will you grant either Hotohori's or Tamahome's wish?  Will you grant me my last wish?  Please Suzaku, Holy God of Konan, please grant me my last wish.  My wish, that I've prayed for, for more then two years, ever since I've departed from that world, the world which change my life.  I know you may not be able to grant the wish of Seishi and Miaka together, so I will not ask for that.  Instead, I ask for a second chance.  A chance for me to return to that world and summon you properly.  A chance for everything to reoccur once more, a chance for me to return with my knowledge and rewrite the whole story.  Please understand, I was immature, naïve and everything else.  Now, though, now that I've experience and live through the whole journey, I realize that much could have been prevented.  Please give me one last chance one chance to  rewrite the whole past.  Suzaku, God of Love, head my prayer to thee and thou will forever be grateful._

Miaka started at the book, which she had just composed.   Finally it was over.  A feeling of relive swept through her.  Glancing down at her watch, she noted how late writing the book had taken her.

            _Hmm…it's getting late.  I'll just place this in a safe place and show it to Keisuke when I get home from this camping trip in two days.  He'll be so proud of me.  _

* * *

            "Keisuke what's wrong buddy?"  Keisuke did not reply for a while.  "I'm worried about Miaka Tetsuya…"  "Ah, come on Keisuke, Miaka's 20 and all grown up, give her some air would you…?"  "Yui, you don't understand, it's been torture for me, to watch her.  She still grieves about what happened five years ago, you don't understand, I don't think you do, ever since her departure from her Seishi, she's never been the same…"  "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  "I didn't want you guys involved, besides the reason she went camping was to relive some pain."  "So you saying you left her out there, somewhere on her own to survive!"   "Easy Tetsuya, its not like she can't survive in the wild…. besides it's only a three hour drive away."  "Where is it?"  "Why?"  "I'm going to check up on her…." "Yui replied simply.   "I need to talk to her, she shouldn't be going through this alone…I'm her best friend and besides, I was the main reason why everything turned out the way it did…."  Keisuke nodded.  "It's a three hour drive towards the east of Tokyo. Not sure what's it called, but I know its away from the city.  Miaka and I used to go up there alone, our special place…."  Yui nodded as she headed for the door.  "Hey Yui, you mind if I come along…."  "Why, you think I can't take care of myself?"  "No, it's just I think a man like me should go along, just in case you meet some guy like Nagako or Suboshi…."  Yui smiled.  "Very well….come along, you can drive…." "Keisuke you want to come along…"  "Nah Tetsuya…. I'll stay, just in case Miaka returns…" He held up a set of keys and a cell phone.  "She left these here, just to make sure I won't bother her…."  The two nodded.  "Very well…."

* * *

            Miaka woke up to the calls of the morning birds.  She sat up and stretched. 

            _Two more days until city life.  Better make the most of it._

* * *

            Tetsuya shook Yui.  "Wake up, we're here."  "Yui sat up and yawned.  "That was fast."  "Fast?  Three hours of long driving…man my legs are numb…"  Yui smiled as she helped her boyfriend stand up. "Maybe you shouldn't have come" "Why Yui…" "Cause if Miaka sees us, it'll just remind her that she's single…"  Tetsuya gave her a kiss.  "Well that isn't going to stop me from showing my affections. Besides, we set her up with so many guys before…her fault that she's stuck, her minds just stuck on Tamahome…."  Yui's face darkens.  "You know, I think of him often, Sometimes I too wonder if he'll show up…." "and you guys fight over him, and become archenemies again…" "No, Why would I want him, when I've got you?"

            The two walked, talked and left towards where Miaka might be.  

* * *

            Miaka couldn't help but think of the book which she had completed last night.  Her fingers itched as she stared at the cover of the book.  Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  Grabbing the book, she flung open it.  Without warning red light sprouted from within.  It consumed her.  When the light died down Miaka was gone. 

* * *

            "No!!!" Yui cried as she pointed to a crimson light that sprouted close to them.  "Miaka!!!" Tetsuya cried as he also saw the light.  "Come on Yui, lets go…" The two rushed to where the light was. 

            "Too late…" Yui said as she slumped to her knees.  "She's gone, too late…she went back…"  Tetsuya picked her up from behind. "Perhaps now she's happy, back with her Seishi…"  Yui turned to burry her head in his arms.  He patted her back, his eyes searching the surroundings.  He gasped.  Yui pulled away.  "What's wrong."  Tetsuya went and picked up a book on the floor.  "The Universe of Four Gods…" Yui took it, and was about to open it.  "No Yui, not yet, I don't want you pulled in either…." He took back the book.  "Let's go back. Keisuke should know about this…."

*  * *

            Keisuke nearly ran to the door.  He jerked it open, but was disappointed to see Yui and Tetsuya.  "Where's Miaka?"  He asked as he backed away to let them enter.  "Still down first…"  The three settled down.  "Alright where is she…."  Tetsuya hesitated, before pushing the book into his best friends hands.  Keisuke dropped the book at first sight.   "She got sucked in?  Miaka's inside?"  The two nodded. Keisuke picked up the book and flipped it open.  "Hey, this isn't the book…" "What do you mean?"  Yui and Tetsuya asked inmedatly.  "Miaka wrote this, in Chinese….it's her reincounter of her book, her version of the story."  Tetsuya took it.  "I didn't know Miaka could write Chinese…" "Well she studied it afterwards…" "I see…." Tetsuya flipped to the last page and saw Miaka's reflection on the book.  "Hey Miaka made a last wish to Suzaku…its written here that she wants everything to reoccur, to have a second chance…." "Yui took the book and flipped through, her eyes widening.  "What's wrong Yui?"  "The words, everything is disappearing…what does that mean…." "Keisuke took back the book. "Do you think its possible, do you think Miaka went back to change the past…that everything in the past never existed, and so the whole book is rewriting itself…" "Possible….Turn back to the first page"  He did so.  "Yes, it's rewriting itself.  New words are being written as we speak. "When then, what are you waiting for…read it…"

            _The women stared at her surroundings…_

* * *

            Miaka slowly opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings, noting that she was in an alleyway.  "Konan?"  She whispered.  "No, that's not right….Konan isn't like this, or maybe it is…Maybe that's what happened after five years….I must get to the palace…."

            "Hey miss…."  The voice sounded awfully familiar. She turned to see the same blonde that she saw when she first arrived in Konan.  She slowly backed away.  "Hey miss, you new here…why don't I show you around…."

            _New?  Why is everything recurring, why am I back here again.  Is it possible that Suzaku answered my prayer?  Perhaps its true.  If that is so, then this is my perfect chance to change what happened.  Well then I guess I have to follow this man.  That was how Tamahome found me, besides, those men never got a chance to do anything to me, not with Tamahome around. _

"Alright…."  So Miaka followed the man, being conscious of her surroundings, noticing that the places where defiantly different the Konan. "Alright…we're here…." Sure enough she was led to a dead end, a couple more men walked out from the shadows.

_Alright, I should buy myself some time…Enough time so that Tamahome could get here._

"Well, well look what we have here….what do you say men, why don't we have some fun…"  The men crowded towards Miaka causing her to back up towards the wall. Even though she knew that Tamahome would show up, her heart pounded loudly, hopping that this would end soon.

            _Tamahome!  Tamahome!  Where are you…Help me!  _

Two hands grabbed her and through her to the floor.  Another two came up and held her down. She started to kick.

            _Shit!  I forgot to fight of these men.  I did that last time and bought me some time…Dam it, why didn't I think of that earlier?_

The men laughed evilly as they bore down on her.  "Tama….Tamahome!!!!" She yelled as her eyes tried to search him out.  It was hopeless, he was nowhere in sight. Instead she closed her eyes, and waited.  The minutes ticked on.  She felt the men were on her, yet Tamahome still didn't appear. "Tamahome…" she cried out again, to no avail. She stopped when she felt the men spread her legs, feeling their fingers inching closer, and closer.  She waited, knowing somehow that this time she was going to be raped.   She could feel the men exposing her, getting ready to enter. 

            _Tamahome!!! Tamahome help me.  Please wherever you are.  Please…I need you now…Tamahome please…_

Suddenly she heard a icy cold voice and her body froze.  "Get down, low…"  Miaka did so, wondering why she would listen to him.  In a split second the men were off her, they yelled as they landed lifeless on the floor.  After a while, Miaka slowly sat up and faced the wall as she pulled up her clothes.  When she turned around, she saw her saviors. She had guessed as much by the voice, but was still stunned at seeing him. The man next to him caused it to be worst.  She couldn't imagine him ever being there, standing there with the first man, shoulder to shoulder.  Both men looked older, had a cruel and cold expression.  Miaka could tell the hate written on it.  No one spoke, the three stared at each other.  Finally in a soft voice, with as much calmness as she could muster, she spoke their names and watched as a smile spread across one of their faces. 

* * *

            Done!  How do you like it?  Should I continue?  Feedback! **Read/Review!!**

            __

__

__

_            _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

             

                         


	2. Chapter 2

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori 

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams 

Chapter 2 

* * *

            "Who??  Dare?  Who did Miaka find?  Read faster Yui!  I need to know who she found…." Yui did not reply.  Keisuke jerked the book away from her hand.  "Dam it, Where the hell did Miaka end up in?  She was nearly raped!!"  "but was saved…"  "Hai, but I have a feeling that I don't like who it was…the book hinted fear from my sister…."  Tetsuya nodded.  "Well. You got the book, Keisuke, go read, don't want to wait any longer, need to know if Miaka is safe…."  Keisuke stared down at the book, with a frown, obviously frustrated at the book.  "Sorry guys, but we got to get back to Miaka later, the book's setting changed again…."

            _Far off, In another land…in a separate empire…a meeting was held._

__

* * * Hotohori's Pov * * *

"So as I was saying…Kuto has declared war on the Konan for the past five years…."  I didn't take in a word his advisor had said.  I was tired and sleepy, not interested in the least of Kuto's daily threats on my empire.  Besides this, like always my mind was off someplace else.  As always, someone else occupied my mind, someone I knew would never belong to me, someone who had appeared and disappeared from my life, like thin air. 

            _Miaka, my dear old Miaka, my Suzaku no Miko…where are you now? Are you happy, are you safe? Will I ever see you again?  I know we will meet again.  I'm sure of it.  Miaka, my Miaka, when will you appear once more.  I know you will…How you may ask, I do not know….but I have a strange feeling a feeling that everything's reoccurring again.  Somehow, I am once more alive.  Somehow, Miaka, I know you will arrive again….Miaka where are you…..all I could think about is you.  You're five years late, you were suppose to come when I was 18, yet now I am how old? 23?How long, how many more years are you going to torment me Miaka, how long are you going to pop up in my dreams, not just as the Suzaku no Miko.  Oh no, not only that…in my dreams Miaka, you were more then the Suzaku no Miko.  You were mine. You were my wife, you were the empress.  You were the one I held, the one, which I shared my body and soul with.  The one, which I embraced, the one, which I kissed.  Miaka, you haut me. Did you know that, you haunt me.  It's worst now, now that you've come and gone. Miaka, my Miaka, when, when are you going to arrive?  Oh when, when will you deliver me from this life of loneliness…When Miaka, when can my dreams become a reality?_

            My eyes lids began to drop.  Sleep was finally unbearable, yet I was trying as much as possible to stay awake.  Finally all I could see was blurry shapes of my advisors speaking, without a single sound. Then everything dissolved. 

_~Dream begin~_

_            I was standing in the middle of a crowed street.  People brushed this way and that.  I knew at once that this wasn't Konan.  All of a sudden from nowhere, red light glowed a few blocks away.  My heart pounded, as the thought of Miaka, swept through his mind. Not caring that I was the emperor, I sped off towards the light._

_            There standing before me, a couple of inches away, was a women with auburn hair, and a strange set of clothes.  "Miaka!" I called out, but she did not seem to have noticed me. _

_"Hey miss…." I turned around to see a blonde beckoning towards the women.  I looked back at Miaka who I was pleased to see backing away.  "Hey miss, you new here…why don't I show you around…."  "Miaka, don't go with that man.  I'm here.  I'll take you away, I'll take you somewhere safe…" Neither person seemed to have heard me, or in fact see me, for neither cast a glance towards me_. _"Alright…."  Miaka said.  "Miaka, can't you hear me?  I said stay away from him!" She followed the man.  Having a terrible feeling about this, I followed the two. _

            "Well, well look what we have here…what do you say men, why don't we have some fun…"  The men crowded towards Miaka causing her to back up towards the wall.  I stood in front of Miaka, daring them to take a step closer.  My sword held out in front of me.  "If you touch a single piece of hair on Miaka, I swear, I swear, I'll kill you…" No one seemed to notice me. "Dam it!  You listening to me!  You better leave now, otherwise I'll kill you…last warning!!"

_Without warning, two men ran past me. I swung my sword at them and watched my sword go right through them. "Dam it!"  It was then that I realized that I was invisible.  That I could do nothing, but watch.  Still I did not give up hope.  I swirled around as __two hands grabbed Miaka and threw her to the floor.  Another two came up and held her down. She started to kick.  For once I cursed at my luck.  Desperately, I tried, to pull the men off, but being invisible as I was, I could do nothing. " Dam it!  What is the meaning of this?  Why can't I protect the one I so desperately loved? Why in the time of need, could not protect you.  Miaka!!!"  _

_I watched helplessly as the men bore down on her.   _They laughed evilly.   "Tama….Tamahome!!!!" She yelled.

_"Tamahome? Miaka, he isn't here!  Don't you see that.  I'm here Miaka.  I will protect you.  Give me a chance" Once again I felt bitter at the mention of his name.  "Why him Miaka!! Why Tamahome!  Can't you see I'm here?  Can't you see, I'm trying to protect you!  Miaka, can't you call out my name, at least once?  Oh Miaka!  Why?  Why him!"_

 _I watched as the men were about to rape her.  "Miaka" I cried helplessly.  "At least try to defend yourself!  Don't just lay there!  Miaka, can you hear me?  I want you to get up and fight them.  You hear me Miaka!  That's a direct order!"  It was no use.  No matter what I tried, I could not get their attention._

_Finally I heard an icy cold voice, one which I could recognize anywhere.  The voice of my enemy. "Get down, low…" I watched as Miaka did so.  A jet of blue chi flew right through me and killing all the men on top of her.  _

_            I slowly stood up to my feet, and faced the man who I knew the chi belonged to.  I was surprised when I saw that he wasn't alone.  The man next to him, surprised me the most.  _

_            "Hotohori…"  I jumped at being addressed, by Miaka. "Help me please…"  "Miaka…I'm right here Miaka…"  I turned to touch her shoulder, but my hand went right through.  Then I felt myself being dragged away, and the scene disappeared. _

* * *

            "Whoa! Check it out! Hotohori somehow has psychic powers!" "Yeah! He witnessed what Miaka went through, exactly what he went through, do you think it's part of his Seishi powers?  Like even ones that he didn't or we didn't know of…" "Perhaps Yui…but I think its more then that…I mean come on, everyone knows how much he loves Miaka….poor guy, rejected by my sister…If I was her, I would have picked the emperor…" "who wouldn't…?"  Yui rolled her eyes.  "If she had fallen for the emperor, then Tamahome would have been mines…"  Tetsuya stiffened.  "You still love that character from the book?"  "I suppose….I mean he's all that a girl ever wants…." Tetsuya's face darkened.  Yui clasped her hand over her mouth. "Not that I don't love you Tetsuya…" "Its just he's more then I can ever be huh, with powers and stuff…." "No, Of course not…" She hugged tightly.  "He's fake remember…he's fake and you're real…your loves real, and his was well fake…." "I wouldn't say they're fake.  True they exist only in a book, but to Miaka and to me they're more then real…even though I've never met them before…I feel we're connected….this book, its made me believe in things that only little kids do….and each time I see this book, each time I see how the words magically appear before me, I believe in it just a little more.  This world in the book, is too real to say that its only a fairy tale…"  "Well spoken Keisuke, well spoken…"  His friends clapped their hands in approval.  Keisuke smiled weakly.

* * *

            "and I think that it's too our benefit to…." The advisor paused, and tilted his head up to look at his emperor, who's eyes were shut.  "Heikia-sama?"  There was no reply.  The other council members too looked up  at their emperor.  "Heika-sama…." Still no reply.  "Anno, I think this meeting is over…." "yes, let him get some sleep, we can continue this tomorrow….."  The head advisor stood up and the others followed suit. They were almost at the door when red light suddenly consumed the room.  "What the heck is going on?  Where's the red light coming from?"  The advisors squinted their eyes to look for a clue of some sort that would tell them where the light was coming from.   "Hey look, I think I see something…." "What….?"  "On Heika-sama's neck!  His Seishi symbol 'star' it's blazing….It's the one that's emitting the light…."  "What is this suppos…." The man was cut off when the light suddenly died down. 

            "MIAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The emperor's eyes flickered opened.  His scream echoed through the palace.  "Miaka!!!" he called out again. The council members immediately rushed forward to aide their emperor, surprised to find him panting and sweating.  "Miaka…" was all Hotohori could repeat over and over again.  "Heika-sama…its alright….you're safe here…..whatever happened was just in a dream….you were sleeping."  The emperor turned to face the man who spoke.  "Here?  Where's here….." "The palace….in the meeting room…you fell asleep and I think that you must have had a nightmare of some sort….It triggered your Seishi powers….your symbol was blazing…." "It was?…..and your telling me that I was here all along, that I didn't leave this chair, that all was a nightmare, that nothing happened" "Hai…."  Hotohori let out a sigh of relive.  "It was all just a dream…Nothing happened….It was all just a dream…..Miaka's safe….she's safe and what I saw was probably a hallucination caused by being too worried about Miaka….that what I saw never happened…." He repeated over and over again, more as to reassure himself then to his advisors.  The advisors only nodded.  Finally one of them spoke. "I'm sure that whoever this Miaka is, is safe…."  Hotohori only nodded, still unconvinced that all was just a dream.

            _It felt so real.  It was too real to be a dream.  Miaka, where are you?  Are you safe?  Are you still in that other world, safe at home and hopefully you are happy.  Suzaku, please give me a sign, any sign to show that Miaka's safe, and perhaps still pure.  Show me something, give me a sign of some sort, anything to reassure me that she is safe right now._

* * * 

            Miaka stared at the two men.  They both were older, then she last remembered. One was wearing a blue helmet with a dragon engraved on it which she knew was covering his blonde hair. He was still wearing his shogun outfit. On his forehead, the mark 'spirit' still glowed faintly. The man next to him was dressed in black and dark blue. He was wearing a blue bandana, one, which was slightly darker, then his blue hair. At his waist was a pair of num chucks.  Both pairs of blue eyes were icy cold, and emotionless.

            _Oh great!  Out of the people here, why did I have to meet them!  This isn't good. I better get out of here, but how, its obvious now that Tamahome won't save me.  Its obvious that he doesn't care about me.  Then who, who else could save me?  Who else…_

Faintly a figure of a man flashed through her mind.  His black hair and golden brown eyes, stared into her own. A wide smile flashed across his face.  

            _That's it!  Why didn't I think of him sooner.  Why did I only think of Tamahome.  You love him…admit it Miaka, you love Tamahome, and that's why it took you forever to think of someone else.  True, I do love Tamahome, but not like this, not with him like this.  He's left me once more…_

"Hotohori….Help me please….." Miaka whispered under her breath.  For a fleeting second I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  I looked down to see nothing.  "Miaka, I'm right here Miaka…."  Then I felt the hand disappear, as if unwillingly pulled away.  "Hotohori…." I mumbled again.  There was nothing, but his fait whispered of what he said before.  Still, it was enough to reassure her that she was not alone, that the emperor was forever with her.

            _Arigatou Hotohori…Arigatou…Thank you for being here, thank you for reassuring me that I'm not alone. _

Finally Miaka slowly stood up and stared at the two men before her.  "Nagako…Tamahome….."  A smile spread across the shogun's face. "Suzaku no Miko…." He whispered.  Tamahome instantly took out the num chuck.  "The Suzaku no Miko?" he asked again.  "Hai…." Nagako confirmed. "The enemy…." He threw the num chuck directly at Miaka with perfect aim.  Miaka, having had experienced with the evil version of Tamahome, wanted to jumped to the side, but was rooted to the floor.  The num chuck hit her squarely in her stomach.  She instantly crouched over in a ball in pain.  Nagako only smirked. 

Tamahome ran up, picked up his num chucks and began swinging them at her, the same way he did to Tasuki, only this time it was to Miaka.  Each swing struck her harder and harder.  Miaka could do nothing but lay still on the floor.  "Enjoying this Suzaku no Miko…."  Miaka did not reply.  "Your beloved Tamahome's been trained the past five years.  Trained to kill, trained to become emotionless of all feelings….This time even your emotions won't bring him back…." The shogun paused.  "Tamahome, who is your top three enemy and at what cost are you going to do to make sure they die….?"  "The Konan emperor Saihitei Seishuku, also known as the Suzaku king Hotohori….the Suzaku no Miko Miaka Yuki, and her six other Seishi…..and I will make sure I personally kill them, and if I fail the price shall be death…." Tamahome said, as he continued to carry out his task. "and Tamahome….what do you think of love…." "It is a weakness sir, the world does not need such a foolish thing….." Miaka tried not to listen, but it seemed impossible. "good Tamahome, now let me finish the task…." "Hai, sir…."  Tamahome picked up Miaka and threw her to the floor away from both of them.

Nagako slowly approached Miaka.  "Well Miaka does it hurt?  What hurts more your heart or your body….Does what Tamahome says have any affect on you at all?"  Miaka gritted her teeth.  "Tamahome….Tamahome died a long time ago, and being so it can never affect me…" Nagako seemed surprised. "That's not what you would have said five years ago…."  "What happened five years ago is dead and gone, its in the past, I just accidentally landed here…." "Oh, accidentally?? I do not think so…..I'm telling you, what happened five years ago is true, it did happen.  Let me guess, the only reason you're back is because everything is reoccurring again eh?" "How did you know…." "Oh, I am very observant. Everything's been the same except for now…that is, now that you've appeared, history shall change. You shall die, here and now…"  The shogun walked up to her and bent down.  "You see, with you gone, Suzaku cannot be summoned, and if Suzaku cannot be summoned then Konan is dead….your beloved emperor shall soon be kneeling before me begging me for mercy…..He will surrender, otherwise Konan will taken over by force, and because he's too human he won't want people to die."  After hearing this Miaka only chuckled, laughing loudly.  "Even now, you still don't know Hotohori….kill me if you want I can't stop you…..try to take over Konan if you can….I know for sure Hotohori would rather die then surrender!!!" "Very well then die!!" Nagako lifted up his hand and held a chi spell. "There's nothing more important to him then his country his people….You can kill me if you want.  That won't stop him from defending his beloved land…." Miaka closed her eyes, waiting to die. 

            The blast never came. Miaka slowly reopened her eyes to see Nagako had lowered his hand.  "What's the hold up. Can't you kill when you want to….are you afraid that'll I'll come back and haunt you…." "No…"  "Then why?"  "Because I'm afraid I can't kill you just yet…." "Huh? What do you mean…." "You see, I have to disagree with what you said about Saihitei…..from what I've heard you are his universe. …. That you are his reason for existing….from what I've heard he's suffering from unrequited love…Is that true…." Miaka did not reply.  "Is it true….?"  "So what….that doesn't change anything…."  "Oh…I'm afraid it does…I'm afraid it changes everything….once again, I see the path to victory, and this time you are my key to victory and success."

***********************

            Done!  Alright Chapter 2 is done.  I hope you guys stick with me!  This story's only starting to heat up. Please…please….please….take time to Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori 

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams 

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the long hold up.  It's been a while since I've updated…sorry for that….I really need ideas on how Nagako/Tamahome can hurt Miaka…since its obvious that she's now in their clutches…Please give me some ideas…I need them in order to continue, otherwise it'll take longer…Besides I know exactly what to do afterwards, just stuck on this part so ideas are greatly appreciated! Btw, I'll be updating my Bio often, so check it out for updates and the latest news…

**Author Note Notes:** A timeline of when this takes place:  There is no time gap in the two worlds. (It will be explained in later chapters)  However long it is in the 'real' world is the same as the 'book' world.  That means there is no significant age change. Remember only a 5-year difference in age.  Miaka is 20 so calculate from there…Tamahome 22, Hotohori 23, Nuriko 23, Chichiri 29, Tasuki 22, Mitsukake 27, Chiriko 18, Nakago 29 (pretty sure he was 24 in the anime series)  

Thank you to all who review!  Thanks for being so patient!

**Warning:** This is a warning! This chapter is rated '**R'**!! It contains varying degrees of Rape, slight graphic… depending on the character, told through someone else's POV. Not through the couple!  If this subject or paring…Naka/Mia bugs you then please leave now! You have been warned.  Read at your old expense….

Chapter 3 

            "Dam it!  This isn't good…this really isn't good at all…Think about it…out of all the empires there are, out of all the people Miaka could have met out of all the places which she could have landed in….why did it have to be Nakago… and Kuto…why did it have to be him!!"  Keisuke complained throwing the book onto the floor.  The other two remained silent. "It does not make sense…why did Miaka land in Kuto, why is Nagako her 'savior'…I don't see how she could be in a better situation then before….like compared to being rape and ending up in enemy hands with a beloved turned dark….which would be worst…" Yui added.  "I really don't know…its both bad…hopefully Miaka's strong enough to pull through…." "I know she will…" Keisuke replied immediately, trying to convince himself and not his friends. 

 "Where or who Miaka is with isn't that important….what really bugs me is something else…" "What Tetsuya…?" "I thought Miaka wrote in the end of the book before the words disappeared that she wants everything to reoccur again with the help of her memories…" Keisuke rubbed his chin.  "Yes…so…" "Then, it does not make sense why both Nagako and Hotohori would remember…logically they should remember nothing…." "Hmmm" 

"There's more…didn't you guys realize that there isn't any time gap between the two worlds…" "What…what do you mean…"  "From what I figured somehow the amount of time that passes in the book is the same as the amount in this world…"  Keisuke had on a confused look, but Yui's eyes suddenly widen.  "That's right…Hotohori said he's 23 now right…?" "Yes….and so…"  "the last time we were inside the book, was 5 years ago…Hotohori  had died at the age of 18…."  "Uh huh… go on…" Tetsuya let Yui do the explaining since he did not seem to be able to explain.  "So if you add it up, 18 years old + 5 years later = 23 years old.  This means Keisuke that the time gap between the two worlds have somehow disappeared….the book world has somehow slowed down to accompany our world…" "Does that mean…both worlds are still connected, this time stronger and closer then the last…" The two men looked at Yui, expecting a decent answer.  "That's all I could figure out so far…its weird…nothing makes sense…."  Tetsuya nodded, before picking up the book from the floor.  "In that case, we need to read to find out more…."

            _Nagako  picked her up and walked away, Tamahome following closely behind him. _

__

* * *

            "Where are we going…?" Miaka couldn't help but ask.  "You aren't going to the Kuto palace…."  Nakago stopped.  "No, I am not…there is no need to…" As he spoke, Miaka noticed that they had already left the village, and had stopped in a clearing, a large one packed with tents.  He turned to Tamahome.  "Go train Tamahome…." "Hai sir, at once…"  Tamahome left the two and headed off.  Nagako watched for a brief moment before taking Miaka inside the tent, which they were standing in front of.  However, before he entered completely, his head spun back to stared into emptiness.  He had on the devils' smile, and eyes flashing with a sense of mischief.   

* * *

            Hotohori stalked his room, hands behind his back.  He was highly disturbed by his latest 'dream' of Miaka.  It was very unpleasant.

            _Miaka…Miaka…my Miaka where are you?  How are you? Are you safe?  Was what I experience the truth or was it just another dream that was triggered by you…Miaka…Miaka…_

            Hotohori finally sat down on his bed.  His head was pounding so hard that it felt like it could explode.

            _Maybe… maybe  walking around in circles is the reason...is the cause of this headache.  My head throbs with pain, my heart constricts with every thought of you…Miaka… My head aches with your memories…My heart aches for your love… Please give with something…show me a sign of some sort that would prove me wrong…prove to me that the brief dream was only a nightmare…_

He tried his best to fall asleep.  Thinking of the happier times in the past, was all he could to convince himself, to sooth himself from the stress that had overcome his body.  These memories lasted briefly, for something else soon consumed his mind.

_~Dream begin Hotohori's POV~_

_            The surroundings had once again changed and became foreign to me.  I found myself in a clearing, with many tents all around.  Soldiers and guards, dressed in blue green, stalked the area. This told me at once that I was in enemy territory, that once again I had become invisible. _

_            Why though?  What is the meaning of this Suzaku?  Why am I once again here, in enemy land?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by voices from behind. "Go train Tamahome…" "Hai sir, at once…" I spun around to see Nagako and Tamahome approaching. In the shogun's hands was my Miko, whom was in worst condition then I had last seen.  Without thinking I pulled out my sword, held it in ready position, stepping in front of Nagako, blocking the generals path. _

_No one seemed to have noticed me, for they were all staring straight through me. I watched as Tamahome headed off.  _

_Nakago stood there for a while, as his eyes also followed the back of Tamahome.  Finally the shogun moved aside and headed for the tent.  Before he entered completely, his head suddenly spun around._

_  My eyes caught his cold blue ones, and then watched as his lips curled into a smile, a sense of mischief in his eyes.  Though the gaze was brief, I couldn't help but wonder if he could actually see me, if it was possible that he had sensed me, but just did not acknowledge my presence. Perhaps it was he who was behind this, sending me dreams that he knew would make me feel powerless. _

* * *

            Once inside, Nagako swung Miaka onto the bed.  Miaka could do nothing.  A bit of fear crept through her eyes.  She definitely did not like the idea of being along with the Kuto shogun.   Nagako glanced once at Miaka, with the same mischief eyes that he had had only a moment earlier.  Miaka glared back at him, trying as best as she could to not show any fear.  He then walked up to her.  Miaka scooted away slightly, but he still caught onto her wrist.  Forcefully, he pulled it away from her body and then locked it into a shackle on the bed.  More fear crept through Miaka.  She tilted her head sideways and noticed that there were three more shackles, one more for a wrist and two for ankles.  She tried to resist but found it impossible as her other wrist and both ankles were secured to them. 

            "So…Suzaku no Miko….how long has it been since we were last alone….three years? Four years? No…Five years…" The shogun licked his lower lip.  He removed his helmet, to let his long blond hair tumble down past his shoulders.  He placed it down on to the table. 

* * *

_            I was stunned at how quickly Nagako could move,  how efficient he was when he wanted things done his way… and what he could do within a blink of an eye.  He had just enter and I had followed right behind him.  Yet by the time I had entered, Miaka had already been tied down securely onto the bed, with her arms and legs spread apart._

_            "So…Suzaku no Miko…. how long has it been since we were last alone…. three years? Four years? No…Five years…"_

_            What in the world does Nagako mean?  When the hell had Miaka been along with the Kuto general? Why didn't anyone tell me? Where in the world were the Senshi?_

_            "Ah yes, Five long years…" The general continued.  I stepped closer and sat down onto the bed, next to Miaka, sat down between those two. Nagako continued to take off his suit of armor, piece by piece.  Finally, he was naked._

_            "Stay…stay away from me…" Miaka said, in a tone that surprised me.  The words had not come out desperate, as it should have, instead it  came out  in a very steady and firm way.  I looked up at her then at Nagako who too seemed slightly surprised.  Without saying another word, the 'kokoro' symbol flashed upon his forehead.  In an instant, Miaka's clothes were stripped away from her, exposing her flesh to both of us._

* * *

            Nagako stared at Miaka's body. Once more he licked his lips. His hungry eyes traveled up and down, lingering at her breast and the opening to her womb. 

            "My…my Suzaku no Miko…Your body has indeed mature…it has grown and indeed become very womanly like…I have to admit five years ago, your body would not have suited me in the slightest bit. It was all done to amuse me to see that face on Tamahome…"  "It didn't even work…you never got a chance to rape me…Soi...Soi said so herself…" Miaka automatically snaped back.  Nagako raised and eyebrow.  "Ah…but this time I will…By rapping you, I will accomplish a few things….1st you will increase my chi….2nd you will become unable to summon Suzaku….3rd perhaps this time I will enjoy the pleasure sensations…4th and lastly I can't wait to see the faces of your Senshi once they figure out that you've been touched….especially the face of the boy emperor…how disappointing would it be for him…."

* * *

            _Boy Emperor??  Who's he calling a boy emperor?_

* * *

Miaka swallowed hard, as Nagako bent over her, setting himself in a comfortable position. "This time Tamahome won't come rescue you…this time there won't be any interruptions.  No one knows that you are here.  Your Senshi are all scatter about, without their memories…" Miaka shuddered, knowing that he spoke the truth.

            _That's right!  For once he's right…Argh… I hate to admit it, but in a way he's right…I did wish to come back to change the past.  The only way to do so would be if everyone else lost his or her memories.  Then why does, out of all people, Nagako has to be the one to remember…It's not right…Oh well, I should not be worrying about that.  If only my Senshi were here…if only they could save me now…Hotohori…!!_

* * *

Keisuke heaved in a deep breath.  His eyes were shut tightly, his hands were clutched in tight fists so that his knuckles became white.  His body was shaking.

            "Enough Tetsuya enough….I can't stand it anymore….if that guy touches my sister then, then….."  Tetsuya placed down the book, and griped his friends shoulder.   "It's ok Keisuke…it'll be alright…"  "It's not Ok….How could you act so calm…Miaka's about to be rape…Rape!!!"  "Easy Keisuke…Tetsuya's right…Miaka's always pulled it off before…she'll probably pull it off again.  She's always scrapped through…I'm sure Suzaku's going to protect her, like the way he did the last time Miaka was almost raped by Nagako…"  Keisuke nodded.  "Alright…. continue…" he paused.  "This is torture…. sitting here and reading, but then not being able to do anything…I feel so useless…."

            _The Emperor's heart pounded fast._

__

* * *

_            I was restless.  Everything that Nagako said did not seem to make any sense to me.  When I looked at Miaka, I could tell that she knew what he meant.  Perhaps what he's saying did happen, and that it was the truth…_

_No, it was not the truth…I am here. I'm here, with my memories still in tacked.  I'm  experiencing exactly what Miaka's going through…It's worst, way worst for me to even just think about it… let alone watch it with my own two eyes.  No, I won't stand for this.  Somehow I'm going to have to do something to protect Miaak…I have to try to prevent this…_

_I stood up and walked behind Nagako.  Using both my hands, I tried to lift and throw him off.  It was pointless; my hands went through his body.  I tried again, but this time a blue force field, blue chi had erupted, forming a barrier between Nagako and I. _

_Dam it!  It's odd…Very odd.  His chi reacts to mines, making it impossible for me to harm him.  Yet I am invisible am I not?  Yes I am.  Then why…why in the world does he need to waste his chi like this…It's makes no sense at all._

_Once more I tried to approach his barrier, but it was impossible._

_"Give it up, it's impossible to break my barrier…you are helpless…all you can do is watch…" I grunted and walked to the side, to get a better view of Nagako and Miaka.  Miaka was trying her best to move under the man._

_Now was that meant for me or was that meant for Miaka?  It could have been both. To me, it would mean that he's stronger, and that I could never break the barrier in which he cast, that I was helpless, and useless and could do nothing but watch as he toys with my beloved Miko. If this was for Miaka then it would have meant that she should give up resisting him, for she cane do nothing…the inevitable would come, and that all she could do is watch…Dam it! Dam the son of a b----h!!_

_Then to my horror, Nagako made his first move. Bending his head, he force a kiss which lasted less then a minute.  Miaka had tilted her head away from him.  "Why deny me a kiss I so fully deserve?  The last kiss we shared was too brief…"_

_What the f--k? When in the world that Miaka share a kiss with him?  Why are there so many things that I did not know had  happened?  Why was I so naïve to think that Miaka and the Senshi wouldn't keep anything from me?  Did I expect the truth, did I expect honesty towards me, just cause I am the emperor?_

_I continued to try to break through the barrier that Nagako had formed.  Each time I had touched it, his chi grew bigger and blasted me away._

_This doesn't make sense.  I'm invisible!!  Invisible!  No one knows I'm here.  Why, why, is his chi affecting me so much?  Not only can I not come with in five feet of him, I also get blasted away from his chi…and for some weird unknown reason, I too feel pain. _

_"I owe you nothing…You were the one who force yourself on me…"  "Force??  I don't think so…if I remember correctly, you came to me out of your own free will…even after you knew that we were going to have sex…" "I was naïve…I was tricked.  If I've known better I wouldn't have left my Senshi…" "but you did…you came alone, with the knowledge of what would happen…you came thinking that you could weaken my chi and then retrieve the Shinzaho…quite unsuccessful…" _

_Baka Miaka!  So that's what happen…Baka Miaka Baka…you had sex with Nagako??!!_

_Nakago took his right hand and held onto Miaka's chin.  Miaka struggled as Nagako force yet another kiss, holding her head in place. A growl came from one of them. Then Nagako pulled back with a bleeding lip.  "Stop resisting me.  Why don't you just lay still and let a man enjoy his prey, let me feast…Besides…isn't it about time you gave up…there's no way you can break my barrier…my chi is too strong for you…A weakling like you cannot and will not be able to stop me…Even if all your Senshi are here, you won't be able to stop me…my powers have grown far too much…"_

_Once again, I was left with the feeling that Nagako was actually talking to me and not Miaka…The words and the way he said it made it sound like it could have been meant for either of us…_

* * *

"Grrr!!! Nagako's talking in riddles!!  I hate him like this…Why can't he just get directly to the point!!"  "Relax Keisuke, let him talk like this….the more talk the better….it'll distract him from what's he's suppose to do…" "but its very bothersome… who is he really addressing…Hotohori…or Miaka…?  Hotohori's right, it could be meant for both of them…." Yui nodded in agreement. 

 "but we shouldn't be worrying about that…we should be concentrating and hoping that Hotohori's strong enough….strong enough to use his own chi to defeat Nagako and save Miaka…" "do you even think that that is possible?  Do you think Hotohori is strong enough….I doubt he is…I doubt that Hotohori can stand his own against Nagako…remember the last battle in this world…" "Yes Kesiuke…" "Even with all the Senshi, Tamahome still couldn't beat Nagako….even with Suzaku unsealed…it took the sealing of Seiyuu to accomplish that…" 

"So you are doubting the emperor….how could you Kesiuke…how could you doubt him…" Keisuke shrugged and then anger suddenly flared within him.  "If he is that strong…if he is so powerful then why…why isn't he doing anything to save my sister…he's doing nothing, nothing at all!!"  Tetsuya placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is…he's trying to break the barrier…he's trying…" "Not hard enough!! I thought I could rely on him to, rely on him to protect her…and he's unable too!!  What kind of man can't protect, is unable to protect the one he so dearly loves….Makes no sense…love…love is suppose to overpower it…and its obvious that its not working…how could you blame me for not getting angry at Hotohori…Tamahome and all the other Senshi!!"

* * *

Nagako moved his hands down Miaka's body.  Miaka cursed under him, shifting her body.  Nagako too cursed.  "Why don't you lie still and let me enjoy myself…." "Never!!"  Nagako ignored her.  "We can both enjoy this…don't resist me…I told you…there is no way you can over power me…Why don't you just give in…"  Miaka grunted as he started to kiss her body, slowly moving himself downward.  He took his time, as he navigated the road map, stopping at each breast…biting down on it…enjoying the sensations that rushed through him. 

* * *

            _I bit my lower lip.  My body was aching and pain rushed through me.  I had been blasted away from Nagako's chi more then 20 times already.  I knew that this wasn't going to work, but I had to try to break his chi.  I knew it was the only way to save Miaka. As I thought of Miaka, I notice my chi rise again…and become stronger.  The single thought of Miaka gave me new strength.  I knew that if I continued to try and break his chi like this, I would only weaken my own chi. Still I had to try, if it was the only way to save Miaak.  I glanced at her once more, heaving in a deep sigh…Watching Nagako enjoy himself only made me desperate to find a way to save her.    _  

            _Suzaku answer me! Please give me strength…please me your powers.  Chichiri…Nuriko…Tasuki…Chiriko…Mitsukake…please…wherever you are, give me your strength,  lend me your strength…it is your duty to protect Miaka…the bond between Senshi, the bond between Senshi and Miko……Please Suzaku…hear my prayer…give me your holy power…power to protect Miaka…the Suzaku no Miko…_

_            All of a sudden everything froze. Nothing moved, no one moved.  It was as if time had frozen.  Then without warning… I began to hear many voices…everything that I saw once more began to twirl and spin.  The scene with Miaka and Nagako started to disappear.  "No Suzaku no…let me stay…I need to protect Miaka!!  No…No!!!" _

_            The surroundings changed dramatically…I did not know where I was.  In front of me where three people.  One had his head between his hands, another wearing dark sunglasses and finally a woman.  One of them was holding onto a closed book._

_"He is…he's trying to break the barrier…he's trying…" "Not hard enough!! I thought I could rely on him to, rely on him to protect her…and he's unable too!!  What kind of man can't protect, is unable to protect the one he so dearly loves….Makes no sense…love…love is suppose to overpower it…and its obvious that its not working…how could you blame me for not getting angry at Hotohori…Tamahome and all the other Senshi!!"  "He is Keisuke!!  Can't you see he's trying his best.  He's calling Suzaku….calling the Senshi…..you've got to believe in him….I'm sure Hotohori would do anything possible to help Miaka…just trust him…he's trying your best to save your sister…"_

_            Ah!  That guy with the glasses…did he just say to that the other guy was Miaka's brother…Yes…that's how he was addressed…which means…means I've somehow been transported to the other world…to Miaka's world.  Then…then…that guy must be Keisuke and the other must be Tetsuya…Miaka's mentioned them before…Who's…who could the other women be??  No matter…there must be a reason why I'm here.  Perhaps they can help me…Keisuke is Miaka's brother…so perhaps his bond with her can break through…to the other world and help me…_

_            With that in mind I floated closer towards the one whom I presume was Keisuke.  No one seemed to have notice me._

_            "Kesiuke…I'm trying my best to protect your sister…I can't break through Nagako's chi…I'm already trying my best…"  "What did you say Tetsuya?"  Keisuke asked.  "I didn't say…" he was cut off when Yui gasped.  "What's the matter Yui…?"_

_            Yui…so she's the Seiyuu no Miko…_

_            Yui was pointing at me, with a shaking a finger.  "What?"  I asked, frowning. "You…you…you…" was all she could say.  Both Tetsuya and Keisuke looked up, they too gasped._

_            "I can't believe it!  Keisuke…how can you do this!  Are you going to give up on Miaka…are you going to surrender and accept the fact that Miaka's going to be rape!  Are you just going to sit back and watch without a fight?  What kind of brother are you!!  How can you be this way.  Miaka needs you right now!  As her brother you should stand behind her…should help her…should try anything you could…never give up" I began to choke on my words._

_            Before anyone could recover, I went directly to the point, my voice calmed a bit. "Keisuke…I want you to trust me…I need you to help me…" The man only nodded.  "Miaka is in the other world right now and she's being raped…" There was another nod. "Nagako's formed a chi, placing a barrier…" "Yes…" Yui replied.  "We know that…"  "Good…well I need your help. I want you guys to lend me your chi…and then perhaps I can break through…Trust me on this ok?  Trust me…please…please help me…"_

_            Then suddenly everything swirled around me once more.  The people disappeared and once more Nagako and Miaka were in front of me._

_            Curiosity swept through me. Time was frozen.  I approach Nagako, standing at a place where I could see both of them clearly. Nagako had already moved with his head at Miaka's stomach.  His body had inched down her so that now his hardened cock was only lingering inches away from her womb._

_            Well at least he didn't enter her yet.  At least he's not there yet.  I hope I've knocked some sense into those guys in the other world.  I hope they lend me their strength, their chi. I hope I can combine it to mines.  Maybe that way I can break through his chi.  Miaka…I swear…I swear no matter what happens I won't let him rape you anymore then he has…_

_            Without warning, time unfroze.  Nagako and Miaka were once again moving.  Nagako snaked his way down, feeding on Miaka.  His cock had reached Miaka's womb.  "Ready for me?  Once I enter…you will lose you virginity…that means I will have accomplish my goal…" he breathed down on her._

* * *

No one spoke for a long time.  Keisuke let everything sink in.

            _Baka Keisuke!  Baka!  You jerk!  That guy is right.  How can I give up on Miaka right now.  How can I think that everything's going to be alright without even doing anything.  My sister's in trouble right now…I should be the one trying to rescue her, to do whatever I can to prevent it…_

"Kesiuke…it's ok…don't blame yourself…."  Keisuke looked up.  "It's not too late…if we could only send our chi to Hotohori, then maybe he can protect her."  "How did you know I was…" Yui had the book opened and pointed at it.  "Somehow we've also become part of it…"  "What??!!" Keisuke yelled in disbelief.  "Whatever we are doing and saying now are also being magically written down…"

            "_The Emperor, Hotohori, had finally knocked some sense into Keisuke.  The words that Saihitei had said struck him in his face, piercing into him, like knives…"_

__

            "It…says so right here that his great words touched you deeply…and that the doubt and anger you had for the emperor just evaporated into thin air…instead you are blaming yourself that you being Miaka's brother don't and won't even have a little bit of faith in her…"  Keisuke sighed.  "It's true…" Tetsuya patted his friends back. 

"It's ok…I know its hard for you…to feel helpless…we all feel helpless…but we cannot lose hope…never lose hope…do you understand me….as Miaka's brother you and Miaka's bond is the strongest…I want you to know that no matter what happens Miaka is your sister and that you should never ever lose faith in her…lose hope and accept the worst…"  Keisuke was deeply touched.  "Besides Keisuke…Tetsuya and I are here…we're going through the same thing…of course it's stressing for us, knowing that our friend is going through this…its bad for us…and worst for Miaka. Just know that as Miaka's friends we too share a very close bond with her….The same as her Senshi…"  "Thank you…you guys…you've all given me strength…"  Tetsuya smiled.

            "Now what do you think…Don't you think its time we too got involved?  Our names are also written in this book.  We too have become part of its legend.  I think its time that we make history…"  "Yes…." Tetsuya exclaimed at once.  "I've always wanted to be apart of it….Now here's our chance to prove ourselves…"  "Yes…Miaka…my sister needs us more then anything now…me more then anyone…Hotohori won't be alone in this battle.  We all share a strong bond…each and everyone one of us…"

            _With Keisuke's speech…new determination arose from their hearts.  New hope, new courage…and most importantly the bond on friendship grew to new heights._

__

* * *

_            Please Keisuke…Tetsuya…and Yui…lend me your chi…Please no matter what I must protect Miaka…stop Nagako from making any further moves on her._

_            Warmth filled my body.  New chi irrupted and I felt a new bond form.  For a splitting moment I found myself once again in that room with the two older men and woman. Tetsuya, Keisuke and Yui's arms were linked, each holding onto the other.  All eyes were closed. "Hotohori…we will help you…will support you…stop Nagako and save Miaka…we're right behind you…you won't be alone…"  "Thank you…" I blinked and fierce chi from all three came, rushing endlessly.  I felt my powers grow.  _

_            Nagako did not wait for a reply.  He was desperate; he wanted to plunge into Miaka as soon as possible…he wanted to satisfy his anxiety. Using his hands, he held down Miaka's waist.  He closed his eyes and prepared to enter himself into her womanly area._

_            "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  As I did so, I noticed my body glow.  I charged at Nagako…and to my surprise I had broken through his barrier.  _

* * *

            _"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the emperor yelled.  As he did so, he noticed his  body glow. HeI charged at Nagako…and to his surprise he had broken through Nagako's  barrier.  _

__

            "He did it!! Hotohori broke through Nagako's barrier!!" Keisuke breath a sigh of relive.

            _With the emperor's single minded thought, thought to protect Miaka, his chi increased dramatically.  With the help of Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Yui's chi, the emperor received more power.  Power greater then that of the Kuto shogun, chi far more powerful then that ever imagined.  _

__

* * *

            Nagako did not wait for a reply.  He was desperate; he wanted to plunge into Miaka as soon as possible…he wanted to satisfy his anxiety. Using his hands, he held down Miaka's waist.  He closed his eyes and prepared to enter himself into her womanly area.

However before he could even touch Miaka, the tent suddenly glowed with crimson light.  It was enormous. 

_F—k!!   What the hell!  I was this close.  Why can't I touch her! _

            He looked at Miaka who seemed to be the one emitting the light.  "Dam Suzaku!  He's protecting her!"  He touched Miaka, but then was repelled. The crimson chi consumed the tent, blasting Nagako to the other side, away from her. To both of their surprises Nagako spat out a mouth full of blood. The crimson chi had cut parts of his body, leaving him with bloody wounds.  Nagako cursed at his luck.  He took another glance at Miaka.  She was still glowing.  A look at her eyes also told him that she had not expected this.  Then all of a sudden he saw it…saw where the origin of the chi was from.  He stared at it closely…stared at the symbol "sei" which was written clearly on the left side of the Miko's neck. 

  
**********************

Done!! Sorry that it took so long! Yes…I know there wasn't much graphic rape…its my first so…oh well…Tell me what you think!!  Remember to **Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori 

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams 

Chapter 4 

            He bolted up.  His body was numb and filled with sweat.  Taking in a few quick breaths, he tried to calm down.

            "Miaka….Miaka….Miaka….." Hotohori whispered again and again.  "No….Miaka….Miaka…no…Nakago…No…."

            "Easy Heika-sama…easy…it's alright…its alright…you're safe…." Hotohori slowly looked around.  Once more he found himself inside his own room. His whole body was aching.  Lifting his robe up a bit to expose flesh, he found to his horror that he had cuts and marks. Taking a finger, he brushed across the wounds, his finger picking up the red bloodstains.

            A gasp broke the silence, bringing Hotohori back to his senses.  Tilting his head slightly, he noticed for the first time that he was not alone.  A young servant boy was carrying a damp towel.

            "You're injured Heika-sama….you're injured…." The boy whispered again and again, and then it hit him of what he was saying.  "Wait here…I'll get a doctor….I'll get a doctor…"  Hotohori only nodded.  The boy bowed quickly, before bolting out of the room.

* * *

            Nagako continued to stared at Miaka, his eyes, lingering on her neck.  Though the room had stopped glowing red, 'sei' was still emitted from her skin.

            "What the hell are you looking at!!" Miaka grumbled, annoyed.  She picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her body.  "After touching me…and basically devouring me…you're still wearing that hungry look…."  Nagako rolled his eyes.  "Do you really want to know…Do you really want to know how you emitted that crimson light…though of course its too late…. If only you've been able to do so sooner…No, let me rephrase it….if only he would have protected you sooner….I've already touched you…and my job is complete…."  "It's never too late to have Suzaku's protection…" Miaka snapped back, still not admitting to what had happened, though she knew for sure, that there was no way that she would be pure…after all, this time she had not fainted, had lived through it.

 Nagako rolled his eyes.  "Don't pretend to be stupid to me….Miaka….You know as well as I, that it wasn't Suzaku's protection…He was here….I felt his presence….he's still here…."  This time it was Miaka who laughed.  "Who? Dare Nagako?  As you said yourself….my Senshi have no memories and have no clue that I'm stuck here with you…."  "Or do they??" Nagako countered, his voice rising above hers. 

 Miaka still had the confused expression. Sighing…Nagako snapped his fingers.  A mirror appeared before her.  Miaka lifted it up to look at her face, not noticing that Nagako took this time to dress and leave.

Staring back was indeed herself.  Her hair, scattered about her face.  Slight tears forming under her eyes.  He body was a mess.  Still, this was not what had attracted her attention.  It was the mark…the mark, which still glowed faintly on her neck. Now, the tears, started to pour, drip onto the mirror as she relized, that it was Hotohori….who had protected her….It was him, that had once again pulled through to her…making the impossible, possible.

Hotohori…Hotohori…Arigatou…Arigatou… 

* * *

            " How is he doctor…." The doctor bent closer to the man's ear. "Yes….yes….I understand…." The prime Minster nodded.  "Alright…thank you doctor…" The Prime Mister continued as he escorted the man, out of the room.

            Taking the bottle of medicine, which the doctor gave him, he went over to his emperor.  Hotohori looked at the man, questioning him. 

            "The doctor says you'll be ok…Heika-sama…please listen to me…you've been stressed out these past few days….its really starting to get onto your heath…With enough rest, you should be healed quickly….As for the outer wounds, those are minor, yet fatal at the same time.  Even a minor cut, can become fatal, if not treated properly, let alone you having so much…." Hotohori sighed, as he tried to sit in a more comfortable position. 

            There was a brief silence.

            _If only Mitsukake was here.  I won't be suffering so…No need for medicine…_

"Heika-sama…may I ask you a question….?"  "Hm…?"  "How….how did you obtain the wounds…you've never left the palace grounds since a year back, so it couldn't have obtained it then.  You didn't have any injuries two days ago…its so recent….like it just popped out from thin air…which I'm afraid is quite impossible…Do you…did you hurt yourself….?"

            Hotohori thought back hard. Finally the answer came to him.  It was from the 'dream'.  He had been weaken while he was asleep….

            "Can you keep a secret?"  The Prime Minster frowned, but relaxed once he realized he was going to finally get the emperor to talk, which had become difficult by each passing day…

            "Do you remember when I was young….the first time you told me about the Suzaku no Miko….?"  "Hai…of course I do…but what does that have to do with anything….?"  "Everything…." Hotohori inhaled slowly. "Ever since that night….I've been dreaming of a faceless women, someone who would bring me out of this life…this life…." The Prime Minister eyed him. "and then…one day…she had a face…and a name…she came and went, as if it was a dream…."  The man nodded. 

            "Well…these few days it has gotten worst. I have dreams…dreams which feel more real then reality." "Can you explain?"  "It's like its not a dream all. Before our last meeting…I had dreamt of happier times, times when we were together…" "but the Suzaku no Miko never appeared…" "or how I'd imagine it would be if she was to appear." Hotohori said.  "How Miaka…the Miko and I would be….along with the other Senshi…" The Prime Minister could do nothing but nod, telling the emperor that he was listening.

            "and that meeting…I had the first of many other nightmares…." "The time when your Senshi symbol glowed?"  "The reason my mark glows…is the signal of danger…danger for either Miko or Senshi…"  "I see…" "and that 'dream' I had…included Miaka returning…except this time….she ended up with Nagako…Nagako…and….and the…the traitor…" Both Tamahome and Nagako's face flashed through his mind as he spat out the name. "Nagako? The Kuto shogun?" "Yes…the one and only Nagako…"  "but….how is it possible…how can that happen…if she's the Suzaku no Miko…then she should end up in Konan….Besides….it's just a dream….you probably are just too worried…and sometimes…it turns into reality…."  Hotohori remained silent. "but that was just the beginning…the later nightmares are even worst…"

            The older man though a bit. "Let me give you some advice Heika-sama…."  Hotohori looked up at the man, their eyes meeting. "From what I've heard….I think you're love sick…I think that's the cause of your sickness…." Hotohori remained silent. The man continued. "and my advice is….to…just…to just forget about her….maybe then…only then you'll be able to heal and you'll be well again…Besides…its all happening in your head…there's no proof…so…yes….my advice is to just forget and move on…besides you always have the hearm.

            Hotohori's eyes flashed with anger.  His face suddenly contorted, causing him to turn red. His hands clenched into fist.  Instantly, at once, the Prime Minister knew that he had spoken something very wrong.

            "Miaka….Miaka….Is real….and you won't disrespect her….There is NO way I'll forget about her….and don't you ever dare mention that hearm….I'll do whatever it takes…to make sure she's safe…no matter what happens…Dream or not…. I will find out the truth. Miaka she means too much for me to lose…"

            The man bowed lowed.  "Forgive me…your majesty….forgive….me…."

            "Never speak about her like that again….you understand me…I will not tolerate it…." "Yes, Your Majesty…"  "Now…leave…" "but…Heika-sama…you're still  injured…I need to help fix you up…."  "Just leave….It was a mistake telling you my personal life…." "but…" Hotohori glared at the man, and he fell silent.  "Don't mention anything we spoke about….I don't want the others worried…" "Hai…" "Now leave…" He opened his mouth.  "Just leave…!" Hotohori shouted, nearly losing his voice. The man nodded, bowed, and left without another sound.       

* * *

            "Are you sure?"  Nagako asked once more.  "Yes, Nagako, yes sir….What you just told me, has nothing to do with me…I didn't use my shin, nor cast any other illusions on him…." Tomo replied. Nagako remained silent, thinking about it.  

            "Then that means, then that can only mean one thing…." His blue eyes flashed as he realized the answer.  "That can only mean Saihitei's much more stronger then I gave him credit for…" He spoke, more to himself, then to the listener.  "Miaka's reappearance must have woken that power in him, powers that I'm sure he's unaware of."  Tomo nodded. "Yes, I have to agree Nagako, its to our disadvantage that, that emperor could cause a…." "The boy emperor….." Nagako countered. "Even after all these years, he still hadn't grown up…."  Tomo smiled a bit. "Could cause a problem…" he finished. 

            "Yet, we can also use this to our advantage…." "Who's there…." Tomo spun around, glancing at the door of the tent.  Standing there, a few feet away, shaded by darkness was a figure.  

            Nagako looked up, unsurprised.  "How much have you heard?" he asked quietly.  The figure stepped closer, and revealed himself to the two men.  Tomo frowned at the sight of him. 

            "Everything sir….and I have a plan…I know the perfect way to crush Saihitei…."  Nagako nodded, giving consent. The man, cleared his throat, and began to speak.  By the time he was finished, Nagako had an amused face.

            "Yes…its possible…but everything must work out precisely…." Tomo said.  "Yes…that requires teamwork…If this works then Konan will for sure crumble….Nagako, sir, let me go on this task…trust me alright, I won't fail you….."

            Nagako stared at the man, his eyes moving up and down upon him. At last he replied. "Very well, I'll write the letter…and we shall follow the plan….it does seem flawless…."  The man kneeled on one knee, bowed, and then stood up.  "I'll prepare for the journey then…."  Without waiting for a reply, the man disappeared within misty night. 

            "Nagako sir, why did you let him go…?"   "because…he is best suited for the task….Tomo…he may not be the best man, but he's the best suited for it…." He replied, though the real reason was swarming in his head.

            _I'm using him Baka…the way I'm using you Tomo…the Seiryuu Senishi and the way I had used the Seiryuu no Miko. I manipulate people to do the dirty work. Besides, he has an advantage of going.  After all…he is a Suzaku Senshi…_

************************

Done….! You probably figured out who the man was at the end of the fic….oh well, then that's good. Curios about the plan? Well Review, and I'll post sooner. **Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori 

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams 

Chapter 5 

            "Impossible….Hm…..How do you think he did it?" Yui asked, a bit. Tetsuya looked up. "Nani Yui?"  "How….How do you think Hotohori did it?  You did read what Tomo said eh?"  "Yes…."  "So….how…how do you think that the emperor did it…..you know….do you think Nagako's correct…."  Keisuke straightened up. "Yes…for once, I think, Yui, your Senshi….are telling the truth. For one thing, Tomo wouldn't go around casting illusions on people that he doesn't even know…For another thing….I think Nagako's theory is correct. I really believe that Heika-sama has extraordinary powers…after what he did, our brief chat with him, and his dreams…etc,  I have come to the conclusion that there is more to him that meets the eye…."  Tetsuya rubbed his chin.  "Now where have I heard that before…. 'There's more to him then meets the eye….'" 

Keisuke shrugged. "but you know what I mean…." He paused. "Love will find a way…it always has in the past…and it always will.  That's one thing that this book has taught me….love….it's the strongest power there is…" he heaved in a deep sigh. "Don't worry guys…I don't why you should be.  I being Miaka's brother am not…. Somehow, someway….I know those two will pull it through….I've once placed the entire burden on that man…but now, after that talk, I've grown.  He's not alone….for I will be there for my brother in law….."  Yui and Tetsuya looked skeptically at the other. "Brother in law….?" Tetsuya repeated. "You can't be serious eh Keisuke….?"  Keisuke did not reply, he had a stern looked on his face, and so the others did not pressure him. 

"Well Yui…its your turn…" Tetsuya handed her the book.  Yui inhaled slowly. 

I'm using him Baka…the way I'm using you Tomo…the Seiryuu Senishi and the way I had used the Seiryuu no Miko. I manipulate people to do the dirty work. Besides, he has an advantage of going.  After all…he is a Suzaku Senshi…

"Hm…same old Nagako….Can't believe they're all so stupid…At this rate…history will never end….no wonder history repeats itself…." Tetsuya commented. "Hai…." Keisuke replied. "Hm….its so hard to believe that Tamahome would actually be evil this time….totally evil…worst then Kodoku… Like Nagako said, he spent five long years on that ogre, trained him to become a cruel heartless shoulder…. emotionless….I have the feeling that this time around, he's on the other side….for sure."  Yui's eyes lit up for the briefest moment.  "If only he could have been my Senshi when I was priestess…." At this Tetsuya pulled Yui close to him, squeezing slightly.  "Yui….."

            Keisuke cleared his throat.  "Yui…." He tilted his head towards the book.  Yui got the message.  Taking a glance down at the book, she began to read aloud what was happening in the other universe. 

            It was night. High above him, the stars glistened, providing the only source of light.

* * * 

             It was night. High above him, the stars glistened, providing the only source of light. From a distance, he could see movements of soldiers' patrolling around the Konan's empire's chamber. He had arrived at dawn, however had not made his move for he could not find a free moment to enter the man's chamber.  From what he had overheard, the Konan emperor had fallen terribly ill, ill enough that he had been bed-ridden for weeks. For this reason, and many others, he wasn't surprised to find that the man was heavily guarded, for fear of a sudden attack.   The man smiled to himself. He had been here the whole day, and no one had figured it out and now, by waiting patiently, he had observed a certain pattern in which continued within five feet of the chamber. 

            The moon now hung directly over him. It was a typical cloudless sky.  Finally, at a little pass midnight, when most were sound asleep, and the few remaining guards had disappeared to patrol another part of the palace, the man decided to make his move. 

            Swiftly, with skilled movements of a martial artist, he left his hiding place, jumped over the ledge, and then somersaulted into the chamber, landing soundlessly onto the floor. Or at least, that was what he thought. 

            "Dare desu ka?" The man heard a ruffling sound, and also the sound of a sword being pulled out of its slit.  "Announce yourself… I demand you to!"  There was a pause.  "I knew you were waiting outside from dawn until dusk.  So…you've finally decide to show up…Assassin." There was another pause, before the emperor picked up.  "If I wasn't bed-ridden….you'll be dead by now….I have so many reasons for killing you….one of them being the fact that you attempted murder"

            The man in the shadows gave a harsh chuckle. "and if I didn't have strict orders…you would be the one who's dead…It would have been quick….you wouldn't have even know who it was….Your Majasty…."  Hotohori now painfully sat up with his back towards the wall, squinting, making out the outline of the man before him. 

                        This time the man, before him stepped closer, so that now he was a only a few feet before the bed.  The moonlight dimly lit up his features.  Hotohori stared at the man before him. The body structure looked familiar, yet he could not tell who the other was, especially since the man was hooded and cloaked in black, bending into the night. However, the cloak did have one distinguishable feature.  A large, life like aoi-midori ryu was printed on it. Hotohori's eyes followed the ryu, noting that the head started at the hood, and its body continued down the cloak, wrapping it's body around the man, so that it looked as though it was wrapped around a pillar. 

            The emperor gave a snort. The man came forward, closer.  Within his robes, he took out a piece of paper. "Milord awaits your reply." The emperor eyed the paper. Seeing that the bed-ridden man, made no move to take the paper, he place it onto a nearby table.   With that, the man backed out the room, and then left the way in which he had came. 

            A long time passed.  Hotohori, curious about why the man just left without killing him, when he was given a perfect chance to do so, finally decided to see what was written on the paper.  Painfully, he stood up.  While holding onto the wall, he carefully made his way towards the table. His body ached in pain.  Ever since he had lived through the last 'dream' with Nagako gaining 'energy' from his beloved, he had constantly, nightly experienced more dreams, ones that weren't as bad as that, however, it was enough to damage him.  In the morning, he would find new wounds on his body; ones that he had obtained from the shogun. So with the constant injuries, physical, mental, and emotional, he was not surprised that his illness was slowly overpowering him.

            Fumbling with the paper before him, he squinted his eyes, tilted his head to the side, so that light could reach the paper. He gaped at what was written on it. Suddenly his whole body shook, grew weak and he stumbled onto the floor. He clutched the paper tightly.  His legs gave in, and he fell onto the floor.  "Miaka…" he whispered before darkness overtook him. 

********************

Short chapter. Hope you guys liked it!! Please **Read/Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori

**Note:**  "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc…  _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams

**Another Note:** The story of Shouka is made up, its based on parts of the FY TV series. Though I have Mitsukake's Gaiden, I haven't read it yet, so…what happens here would be different.

Chapter 6 

"Get the paramedics… You there…get over here…" a man shouted. "help me lift Heika-sama back onto his bed…."  Another man came forward and helped the first man.  "Gosh!  What the hell happened??"  The man asked aloud, not expecting an answer. "How in the world could Heika-sama end up like that?"  "Don't ask me!" The first man said. "Get some water….some cool wet  cloth…."  Men rushed in and out of the emperor's chambers, busy trying to tend to the fainted man. "Someone get a doctor!"

            In was only until, late in the afternoon, when the rushes died down. Now and then, three or four men would check up on the emperor.

            "How is he doctor?"  the Prime Minster asked, taking a look at the man before him, who was now currently tending to the emperor.  "He's wearing too much….its too hard to give an accurate diagnose."  With the older man's permission, he carefully undressed the man, leaving only his lower robes untouched.  However, this was enough to shock him. 

            Wounds covered the emperor's entire body.  Bruises, scratches,  and cuts covered his entire upper body. "How…how did he acquire these injuries….they seem odd….He hasn't been hurting himself has he…" The doctor asked. "Anno, no…."  "Why didn't you tell me he was also physically injured, the news I acquired before I had left my village was that Heika-sama was ill.  Who knew he'll be hurt this badly eh?"  "I….I am not sure….about any physical injuries…I myself is just as surprised as you…" The Prime Mister replied.  "Hm…." The doctor continued to diagnose his patient.  "Pulled muscles, a few broken bones….a lot of internal bleeding….and something…something…that I'm not too quite familiar with. Its like chi, you know…some sort of chi hit him…."  "Chi?"  "It's an internal strength…hard to explain…for I know only bits of it…"

            There was a long silence.  "Hey…. there's something here…" the doctor said. He pointed to something white clutched tightly in the emperor's palms. The older man came forward, and glanced down at it, wondering why he didn't notice it sooner. The two looked at each other. Gently, the doctor, place his hand on the clutched fist and tried to open the fist. "It's clamped tight." He muttered.  Using his fingers he uncurled the fist, finger by finger, he straightened it out.

            "What?"  the Prime Mister asked, as he moved closer to the doctor. "What's written on it…?" The younger man did not reply.  The Prime Minister came closer from behind, before glancing down at it.

Saihitei,

            I send you Miaka's regards…No, she isn't dead yet…however….she would have been better off that way. Yes, that's right, I've got Miaka Yuki as a prisoner…. If you don't surrender….then you know the consequences….. You'll never see your precious Miko again….

Nagako

By the way….I've had some fun with the Suzaku no Miko.  Would you still want a touched Miko….?

            "That explains a lot….." The doctor said quietly.  "Miaka…..the Suzaku no Miko…." He muttered, more to himself then to the other. "Is there such a person?" The doctor asked. The Prime Minister coughed loudly. "and is it possible to fall in love with someone who hasn't even shown up yet…?" "Doctor…" the other said sharply.  "Yes….?" He answered. "You will, not mention this women…..She…she seems to have already caused a lot of pain in Heika-sama…."  "I can tell…." There was a pause. "He's got a love sick face…looks like unrequited love…" This was followed by a long silence.

            "Doctor….you can heal the emperor right?" "Yes….however….."  "however what?  It will cost a lot….Don't worry about that….you will be paid…"  "Its not that….I'm a doctor….not a thief…I won't take more then its worth…."  "then what?"  "I believe I can only heal his physical wounds…" The prime minister let out a sigh of relief. "However, I will not guarantee he will be healed mentally and emotionally, nor will these mysterious wounds not appear again. The former can only be done by who seems to be the Miko, and the latter, by whoever may be causing this in the first place. Normally wounds don't pop up from anywhere…. There is always a cause and part of the cause is pointed towards the Miko…the other is….." the doctors words tried off.

            "Its ok…. For the time being we need a physically in good shape emperor.  The problem with the Miko may be solved….if he would just find a decent women. Heika-sama….you know, he's already 23, and he still hasn't visited his harem once!"  The doctor shook his head slightly.  Somehow, he didn't find that odd. Somehow, he understood the man, understood his reason behind why the other might have not moved on.

            _He looks worst then being heart broken. It's weird. Who is this Suzaku no Miko?  How can she have such an effect on the emperor? From what I've heard earlier, at least the Prime Minster's version of the story,  the main cause of this illness is cause by her.  She must somehow mean much to him. Otherwise, why would such a note take a toll on him, why couldn't he ignore the fact, and simply say it was only a bluff?  However, the Miko hasn't even appeared yet, so how is it possible?_

_            Yet, could it be?  Could he be experiencing what I use to experience?   Could what have happened between me and Shouka be the same as Heika-sama and Miaka?  When I was young…Shouka meant everything to me, gave me the reason for living.  We were childhood friends, and we grew up together. Even though we were away from each other, we would somehow be connected. After the flood, Shouka was all that I had left.  When she caught the Shikoki (?) disease, though I was late, I still felt her presence, telling me to move on…_

_            Could it be the same with Heika?  No…Shouka and I knew each other.  They never even met…Yet, the emperor has that pained look, the look that I used to have, the two or three years after Shouka died. It is hard to suffer from a broken heart. _

"Doctor…..Doctor….Doctor…?"  The man looked up at the other.  "Daijobu? Are you alright Doctor…?"  "Hmmm…yes, I'm fine…." "You seemed to have wandered off…" "Gomen nasai…." The Prime Minister nodded, before taking a glance at the emperor.  The doctor got the point.

            Slowly, the man un bandaged his left hand, unraveling the cloth, which protected it.

            _Shouka give me strength.  _

Raising his hand above the unconscious man's chest, he muttered 'heal'.  For a brief moment, the Prime Minister swore he saw green bubbles emitting from the healers hand. Taking a closer look, he thought he saw something glow on the man's palms. He blinked, and everything disappeared, causing the man to have thought that he had imagined what he had saw earlier.

            "Heika-sama would be alright now….The outer and inner wounds that he had acquired are healed. However, those that had wounded his mind, heart, and soul remain injured. Those I cannot heal…"  The older man gave a skeptical look, wondering what had happened. All the doctor did was raise his hand above the emperor, mutters heal, and it was over.

            "He should wake up in about 2 hours." There was a pause. "In the mean time, I must leave. I need to travel to a nearby village and heal some more." "I see…"  The doctor must have sense the skepticism, for he have a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll stay until he wakes up…."  The Prime Minister gave a thankful nod. 

            Slowly, he regained his consciousness. He could hear a pair of distant voices. Both sound very familiar, though he could not tell who the voices belonged to.

            "Anno…doctor….it's been nearly 5 hours, since you healed him, are you sure, he is alright…"  "I told you…all I can do is heal his outer wounds, I can't heal what has ripped his heart…."  "but that doesn't mean he can't be awake…he's still unconscious…."  One of them sighed. "I can force him awake, but it is better that I don't…."

            Carefully he opened one eye, to see a blurry figure approach him. The man didn't seem to have noticed him wake for he place a hand on his forehead.  It was then, that he noticed his head wasn't pounding anymore. In fact, paying more attention to his body, he noticed that he didn't ache anymore.

            "Thank.…you…." he managed to mutter to whoever it was. This obviously surprised the man, for he jumped back.  "Thank you…." The emperor muttered again. This time a shadowy figure rushed up to his side. Blinking his eyes a few times, his vision finally focused.

            "Hah…" The Prime Minister sighed. "You scared us quite a bit…"  Hotohori nodded silently. "I'm sorry….I…"  "Don't be…" The Prime Minster looked to his side, and Hotohori saw his eyes go up, before dimming a bit. "My…my…he's quite odd….Not even a person….One minute he's here, the next gone…"

            "Dare…"  "The doctor…the one that healed you…."  "Ah yes…I wanted to say thanks…."  "Yeah same here…." A small pause. "Are you alright Heika-sama….the doctor said you would be fine….at least the physical wounds…."  "Hai…I am…"  The emperor wondered briefly how he knew that he was also emotionally injured.

"I never thought there were any medicines that could have healed me…. Never thought….so…especially since I kept getting worst…."  The Prime Minister nodded. The emperor stood up to demonstrate his point. "It's just that, he didn't use medicine….his way of healing was odd…its like magic."  The emperor's brows rose. "Odd indeed…."  The man thought a bit, until finally an answer came to him.

"Did he…how old was he….?" The other man looks quizzically at his emperor for the sudden question.  "Was he about 27?"  "I think so…he never said, name or age…."  "Did he have a neko….?"  "I….I am not sure…"  "Did he use his left hand….were there green bubbles and red light and a mark on his palm…"  "It was real??  I thought I only imagined it!"  The emperor gave a sigh.

"Did you know each other….?"  "Anno…I know who he is….but maybe he doesn't know…"  "and….how can that be possible?"  "His name is Mitsukake…."  "Mitsukake….hey isn't that a Su…."  "He's a Suzaku  Senshi…"

Done!! **Read/Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future 

**Written by**: Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori

**Note:** "…." = talk_Italic/Underline_ = words on paper, scrolls, etc… _Italic_ = thoughts/dreams

**Chapter 7**

_"__News from Konan!" A solider stated. He found that he was once again having the nightmares. "Is Nagako-sama here?" The solider continued "What news may that be?" The guard in front of the tent replied. "It's about Konan's emperor…" "Ah….alright…You may enter…" The solider thank the guard before walking inside the tent. He too floated inside to watch the scene, knowing now, that wherever the general was, his Miko would be there as well. _

"Sir…" The solider kneeled with one knee…" "Yes….?" The general asked, without turning to face the man.

The invisible man focused his eyes on the general, and then at where the other was looking. By now, he was use to Nagako's harsh treatments, and what the older man had called his most brilliant torture techniques, which were written down in endless scrolls, so that he wasn't too surprised to see his Miko with a collar and leash around her neck, though the stockings never seemed to cease.

"It seems that Lord Tamahome's plan has failed…" The general didn't reply, as if he hadn't heard him. "The emperor of Konan, was somehow magically healed, by the sudden sickness and injuries which came and went like a gust of wind. It is said that he shows no signs of surrendering, though it is rumored that he is highly disturbed by the fact that his Miko is in enemy hands. He doesn't eat nor sleep well, and his emperor duties seemed abandoned. There is also a greater rumor that he has been locked inside his room for days, without speaking or welcoming any visitors…" The solider inhaled softly. "Everyone's been worried about him…you know…that he might not make it…if…if…he continues like this…" There was another pause. "I think…I think…all we need now is time…If we drag it long enough…if there was more time…" The man didn't finish as he realize it was not in his place to advise the general. Waiting a bit longer, but seeing no response, the solider dismissed himself from the other's presence.

Nagako waited for the footsteps to disappear before speaking. "Suzaku no Miko…what a pity. It is clear now, that all I need to do is wait…Even if the world doesn't know…even if you have died…this will haunt you forever…" The general pulled the leash slightly, and the Miko walked closer. "You will be charged with Emperor Saihitei's death, and be forever haunted by your Senshi, Hotohori. Did you know…do you know that its you who has sent him his death warrant…" Miaka bit her lip. "All I need now is time…That boy won't survive any longer without food or sleep." The Miko said and did nothing.

"Now, I must excuses myself. I have more important matters to attend to. In the meantime, I think its torturous enough to just know that you are helpless, all you can do is watch as time slowly ticks away…for both of you…" Nagako let the leash fall, and walked towards the exit. "Miaka…if you submit to me now…I may spare him the pain…no…excuses me…you will spare him the pain to decide…between love and duty. If you do so…his spiritual self shall never again witness us…and your pain and sorrow shall never again, haunt his dreams…" The general smiled evilly, as he took one glance directly at the invisible man, once more giving him the feeling that the general knew that he was here.

The news and information gained today finally sunk into the Miko. She gave out a yelp as she realize what the general had said and meant.

"Hot…Hotohori…" she muttered, sitting down, pulling up her knees, and letting her chin rest on top of them. "I can't see you…but I know you're here…I can feel your spirit…I know you've been with me since the beginning…in the past and now…and now I'm grateful for it…"

The invisible man swept forward, as he tried to touch his Miko. "Miaka…I'm here…I'm right here…" The emperor mussed, but the women didn't seem to have heard him.

"Thank you…Thank you…." The women continued. "Thank you…thank you so much…for everything…" "Miaka!!" Hotohori called out. "Miaka!!"

"Please…please forget about me…Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Miaka buried her face deeper into her knees. "I've caused you so much pain and sorrow. I'm sorry…I'm sorry! Please just forget about me…" "Baka!! Baka Miaka…" Hotohori hovered above her, as he wrapped his hands around her.

"Hotohori…if you're really here…then listen carefully to me…please…" "I'm right here…Miaka…I'm right here…" He tried to touch her cheeks, but his hand went through her. "Hotohori?" The women's face tilted up, as she felt something brush across her face. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Disappointed, she continued to speak.

"Hotohori…I'm sorry…but please…wherever you are…just forget about me…" she paused. "I will submit to Nagako…so please…" Hotohori couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was the first time, he had seen Miaka fall apart like this, never before had she been so broken. The old Miaka he knew was a strong will person, and he knew that she'll fight till life was sapped away from her. Yet, something changed, there was something different about the women before him, and the one that he knew so well.

"I'm not doing this, because I'm weak. I'm not doing this because we're losing. I'm not doing this, because I know that I'm living on the line between life and death. I'm not doing this because I'm greedy…I'm not doing this for any of that!" She huffed, and sniffed. "Hotohori…I know you're a very understanding person, and you may not accept the reason…but its for you…for you and all the other Senshi.

Hotohori's mouth dropped, as his eyebrows rose. He wondered, how this could help any of them, any one else for that matter, especially him.

"Miaka…Miaka…" There was no response, not the slightest acknowledgment of him, aside from the fact that she kept saying she could sense his presence.

"Hotohori…If I die here and now…please do not grieve for me. Please don't even acknowledge my existence." She looked up to what seemed to be the ceiling.

"Suzaku…if you're up there…if you are still watching over me…" "Of course he is…" Hotohori interjected, "and do not lose faith in him…" However, he did not finish, as he felt more then saw the God appear before her. He could see his magnificent body, and red aurora surrounded him. "Suzaku-sama…Kami-sama…" The emperor gracefully fell onto his knees, before his God.

"Su…Suzaku!" Miaka cried out, surprised. "You've called me Priestess…and now I answer thee…" Miaka humbly bent over, on her knees. "You have done well, my priestess…" "No…I've failed…as usual…" Miaka hesitated. "I've decided to…" "hush my Miko…I know exactly what you have decide…" Miaka's eyes shot up at the God. "I have been watching you…" Miaka nodded numbly.

"I know the decision you have made…" Suzaku paused. "and it is because of this that I proudly proclaim you as my Miko. That is why you were chosen." His hand touched her cheek, as he lifted it up. "I will not talk you out of it…for you have good intentions…" He paused. "Your sacrifice will not be wasted…"

Hotohori couldn't believe it. Suzaku, was actually allowing Miaka to do what she must. "No!! I object! I will not risk losing Miaka!" He didn't know if either of them could hear him, but he had to try. He believe that he had equal say in matters like these.

Suzaku seemed to have stilled. "Suzaku?" Miaka asked, as she saw that the God was distracted. "However…I will say this…is duty worth this? Is duty worth the loss of love?"

Miaka hung her head. "I've chosen duty. I will not risk any of them…I will not cause any more of them the pain that they have already suffered."

"Pain…do you really think losing you would ease my pain?? Miaka!!" Hotohori was now shouting, as he stood up. "You will not die for duty!! I refuse to accept that! If any one has any duty, it would be me. I'm the emperor! I have a whole empire riding on my back. I won't give up! You will not give up!!" Hotohori took a step forward. "As your emperor Miaka, I will not allow you to make such sacrifices!!"

Suzaku shifted his body a bit, turned his head towards Hotohori, before truing back to Miaka.

"Duty…yes…duty…I chose duty." Miaka bit her lower lip. "Suzaku, this is what I must do. Hotohori…I can't burden him any more." "and what does this have to do with him?" Suzaku asked, though he himself knew why. "I can't let his love for me, make him make foolish decisions. I know very well how he feels for me. However, he must understand. He must understand, that if he chose duty, and sacrificed me, that there would be only one life that would be lost, one compared to a whole empire!"

The emperor's heart thumped rapidly. "When, I die…or whatever happens to me…can you transfer this to him. He must chose duty and not love. There's too much at stake. From what I've heard, he's killing himself…he's been disturbed by what to decide." Miaka met Suzaku's eyes for him. "Now, because he cannot decide, I will decide for him."

"He…he will become a great emperor. He…he will gather the rest of the Senshi, and the army to fight. They will fight, each and everyone of them will fight, for the sake of Konan as a whole. Only when Kuto is defeated will there be rejoice, will the empire celebrate victory. Hotohori will lead them." Miaka's lips formed into a smile. "but most importantly, I will be with them, with him. I will live within his memory forever…"

"Mia…" Hotohori couldn't speak, as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. It seemed as though time had rushed through him, and everything that Miaka had said, had actually come to pass.

"and what if he refuses…" Suzaku muttered, asking the question that Hotohori wanted to ask. "He will not. I am the Miko, he is a Senshi. In the end, no matter what happens, he dares not refuse an order. He will do what I say, even if he won't accept it. He must do what I have told you…otherwise my sacrifice will be a waste."

"I will tell him. You have chosen duty…and now its time that he does…" "Thank you…"

Then, everything around the emperor swirled rapidly, as it all disappeared. He was briefly consumed by darkness before crimson light formed, and then to Suzaku.

Suzaku looked directly at Hotohori.

"Now you must return Saihitei. You know your path…now you must take it…You will oblige the Miko's last wish…" "But Suzaku…I cannot chose duty over love!! Please Suzaku…please…" His God glared at him, daring to speak.

"You shall gather the Senshi. You shall prepare the army. Even if I cannot be summoned this time, remember, both Miaka and I will be watching over you…We will protect Konan…"

The lights dimmed, as a portal opened for Hotohori to return. "Remember…remember…duty over love… Miaka will be right here waiting for you…"

* * *

The emperor jolted up in bed. "Duty…over love…. " he repeated over and over again, shaking his head. "Suzaku, Miaka…I'm sorry…" He twisted to the side.

I'm sorry…but I can't. Miaka…I will come for you…I'm sorry…forgive me…for disobeying your wishes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Change the Past, live the Present, Build the Future**

**Written by**: HoshiHikari (not HoshiHikari4ever anymore)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY!

**Spoiler: **Whole Series plus OVA's plus Side stores

**Parings: **Miaka/Hotohori

**Note:** "…." talk_Italic/Underline_ words on paper, scrolls, etc… _Italic_ thoughts/dreams

**Chapter 8**

Suzaku looked directly at Hotohori.

"Now you must return Saihitei. You know your path…now you must take it…You will oblige the Miko's last wish…" "But Suzaku…I cannot chose duty over love!! Please Suzaku…please…" His God glared at him, daring to speak.

"You shall gather the Senshi. You shall prepare the army. Even if I cannot be summoned this time, remember, both Miaka and I will be watching over you…We will protect Konan…"

The lights dimmed, as a portal opened for Hotohori to return. "Remember…remember…duty over love… Miaka will be right here waiting for you…"

The emperor jolted up in bed. "Duty…over love…. " he repeated over and over again, shaking his head. "Suzaku, Miaka…I'm sorry…" He twisted to the side.

I'm sorry…but I can't. Miaka…I will come for you…I'm sorry…forgive me…for disobeying your wishes…

* * *

The next few days past without any incident occurring. Well, nothing important aside from the fact that Hotohori was no longer plague with dreams. He grew inpatient, and surprisingly hated this silence. He would have preferred having, facing the nightmare then not having any information about Miaka. Even now he wasn't too sure if they were true or not. For all he knew, he could have been placed under some spell, and it was Nagako's intention to cause this. For all he knew this could have all been a trick. However, trick or not, he would not judge it just yet. He needed proof, solid facts. He could not, will not base his actions on instincts, though his instincts had never led him wrong. This was different, and he knew it. Too much was ridding on the line, Miaka's life, his life, and the life of the entire empire.

Hotohori groaned, frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to trust. He still remembered how his advisor looked at him with a sympathetic poor kid expression. Never again was he going to bother his advisors about this. He didn't want to put a bad impression on the empire, have them think he was love sick, and was in some sort of fantasy land while in reality the midst of a war was looming above them. Yet he could he trust? He could console him on matters like this? The answer came quickly. The Senshi, any one of them would do. The problem was, there weren't any other Senshi around were there. He had no idea….where….

The emperor's face lit up. He might not know where four of them were, but he was sure that one of them was still where she, no he, was left last. Yes, he knew just what to do. Standing up quickly, he made his way to his least favorite place in the palace: the harem.

* * *

"You've made a wise decision, Suzaku no Miko. I am please to hear it." The Kuto general loamed over a sitting Miaka, who had her eyes closed. She finally told him she'll submit to him, on three conditions.

The first was that he did not wage war on Konan. The second to withdraw the border troops, including themselves back into Kuto. Finally, the lastly and most importantly stop the plaguing dreams which haunted Hotohori and caused not only physical, but mental and emotional pains. Nagako had promised the first and the second, to the best of his ability, as he was not the emperor, and at the most could control and influence only those below his rank. As for the third one, he tried to tell Miaka that it wasn't his fault and he had no control over it. He tried to tell her that Tomo had nothing to do with it. Miaka didn't really believe him. He only swore to all four Gods that if he was lying, he'll die a torturous death. The only time that the Kuto general ever spoke the truth, at least about the third condition, was the time when Miaka doubted him the most.

Nakago took a finger and ran it down Miaka's cheeks. She recoiled under his touch. "How've I longed for this day…." Nagako continued. "Submission isn't that hard is it? Just a simple word of 'yes' and now the whole Konan empire is saved. No more problems, no more worries. A life of submission, such a wonderful life indeed." Miaka didn't reply. Inside she protested and snorted, she disagreed with it entirely. The only reason she did this was for the greater purpose, the bigger picture. She chooses duty over love and she'll stick by it.

* * *

"Korin!…" "Houki!!" Korin screamed as her best friend wrenched at her beautiful hair, letting some purple strands fall carelessly on the floor. "Let go!!!" "Well where have your mind been wandering off, been calling you for ages, you just seemed to have drifted off to nowhere." Houki sounded excited. The two friends were roommates in the harem. "Have you been pondering about Heika-sama again…." Houki leaned close and rested her head on her best friends lap. "I don't get why he doesn't see the beauty… its not that hard to miss…." Houki suddenly trailed off and turned away. Then in a smaller voice she continued. "I mean, I love Heika-sama too, however, I think, I'm satisfied being with you….Ryuuen…" The name came out barely above a whisper.

Korin tensed at the name. She knew what the other was hinting at. Houki was the only person who knew her secret, and sometimes, she used that as an advantage.

Korin pulled Houki in gently and fingered the other's hair, not knowing exactly what to do. "Neh…sorry but I'm not gay…" Kourin joked, gently pushing Houki aside, as she felt long before she heard hurried footsteps approach. It was a good thing too, as the next moment the door burst open.

"Korin! Houki! There you are!! Why are you still here!!" "Nani…what's the fuss?" "Yeah, what's with the racket and commotion?" The girl who had just entered, looked absolutely thrilled. "Heikia-sama!!! He's here!!" Having said that, she rushed out again.

Houki and Korin just stared at each other for a while. "anno…shall we go?" Korin asked. "What you think!! Of course!! Who knows when he'll revisit! It's his first time! Finally going to meet him!" Houki pelted for the door, however, she paused when she reached it. Suddenly she grabbed Korin's hand. "I meant what I said. If neither of us get picked, it maybe for the better….who knows, things aren't anyways as it seems." Korin didn't know what to say. She knew what the other meant, but had pushed it from herself. She pretended to ignore it.

Smiling softly, Korin took Houki's hands and they entered the room where they knew that it was highly possible for one of their destines to change forever.

When they entered, all the women were already lined up in two rows, staring at the floor. On the far side, was the emperor. Taking a glance at him, Korin thought she saw the disapproval in his eyes, as if he had been forced to come here. It was then that their eyes met. Korin swore she saw a sense of recognition pass through his eyes. With swift steps, he made his way towards her. Or at least that's what she thought.

Hotohori's heart pounded furiously as he saw two people who had meant to him the most, aside from Miaka. With swift steps he hurried towards both of them, stopping in front of, in between them. They were both just as he remembered. The long purple braided hair, the identical eyes, quite undistinguishable from each other. He knew better though, looking carefully, he noted what he was looking for, a small barely noticeable black dot.

Suddenly, he didn't know where he was. He took both of their hands. "Ho…Houki?" he breathed out staring at the one to the left. Then he turned to the other one. "Nu…Nuriko?" He squeezed both of their hands. Korin seem taken a back. She had never told anyone that name. Never in her life had anyone aside from herself spoke that name. Not even Houki knew.

Seeing no response, he tugged slightly, and both of them followed, as if out of a daze. Hotohori led them to his chamber.

The past came flooding back like never before. Seeing these two, only made him hurt more. He had left so much unfinished business with them, which he just didn't know where to start or how to end. He knew it was time to knit the missing pieces together, to heal the unhealed, to open wounds that had forcefully been shut.

After sitting in his bed for a long time, Korin spoke seeing that the numerous emotions flow through the emperor. Somehow she felt the serious situation. She like all the others had heard of the emperor's recent breakdown, and the reason behind it. Somehow she knew that the emperor hadn't invited them for a casual talk or to confess his love for either of them.

"I suppose since you know my name, that I do not have to continue acting. I suppose you know more about me then I can give you credit for. I guess this womanly act won't work no more eh?"

Houki looked shocked at her friends outburst. To her surprise, Hotohori was not angry, as he tried to forcefully smile. "I remember more then you know… Nuriko, Yes, it isn't a big secret to me, or to the others. Miaka teased you all the time…." Hotohori's voice trailed off as he spoke of Miaka, while Nuriko's face darken with jealousy.

"Remember?" Nuriko asked, raising her, his eyebrow. "about what Heika-sama?" "The good and the bad times. The happiness, the pain and the sorrow. About each and every Senshi, about…." "The Suzaku no Miko" Nuriko finished off, her voice full of disapproval though he did not know why. The emperor forced another smile. "I see you still hold your grudges…." "How can I hold my grudges against someone I haven't even met before?" Hotohori looked hurt. "Then you remember nothing…." He sat back and rubbed his chin.

"Houki…" Hotohori suddenly changed the subject. "Yes Heika-sama?" "I….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….but I can't love you….In my past, you were once my wife, you once bore my child…." There was stunned silence. "However, this time around, I will not do so….I will not, cannot force myself to love another, not when Miaka's driven herself this deep into my heart. I cannot force myself to love someone else, when my Miaka desperately needs me right now. I'm, sorry Houki." A short pause. "I know you might not remember, it may be better this way. Suzaku had meant for me, and only me to bear the burden. I will not trouble you. Please…Please forgive me…." There, he had said what had been troubling him as far as Houki goes. Somehow this small burden seemed to be lifted. "I truly hope you can find another….if only Tendo…." Houki cut him off with a smile. "I think I've found someone else." She smiled and looked towards Nuriko who hadn't notice as he was staring at the floor. Hotohori brightened considerably. "I truly wish it works out…" Houki nodded, clearly hearing the tone of dismissal, bowed, and then exited.

"Nuriko…." Hotohori said once he was sure the other was away. "Nuriko….look at me, please…" It didn't sound like an order, but more of a tone of urgency from one friend to the next. Slowly the other looked up. "Why….why can't you forget about her…." He said bitterly. Hotohori choose not to reply to that. "Please don't make this harder then it already is."

"Harder!!?? How can this be harder? Right! Easy for you to say! You have no idea how badly you can hurt others!! How can you understand what I feel!" Nuriko burst out. "You may have not said it directly to me….but it still hurts…!!" Another pause. "Why do you even care for that Bitch! She's ugly, and eats like a Pig! I don't get why you men all crown around her! She's just a girl from another world!!"

A soft chuckle came from Hotohori, surprising Nuriko.

_Why isn't' he angry! How can he laugh so casually. Doesn't those words hurt?_

"That's childish and naïve. If it weren't for you all, Miaka and the Senshi I would not have such composure to listen to you rant like this Nuriko. You have no idea how our journey's changed me. I have learned so much from the past, from you all then all my loony advisors could ever teach.

Firstly, what I told Houki is the truth. I will not deny it. When you meet Miaka you know will know why, remember why. Like before You will learn to love her.

I understand exactly how you feel. Don't you dare say I don't understand! What you feel now, is exactly how I felt except 100 times worst in the past, and 1000 times worst today." Hotohori was trying to hold his temper. "Yes, Miaka might have been only a girl to another world to you. She might have been ugly and as you put it bitchy and pig like….That was what you thought." The emperor continued. "However, she's the Suzaku no Miko…and you got to live with that. Suzaku choose her for a reason. Suzaku choose her because she's different then everyone else.

She sacrificed herself so that Konan could survive! She choose duty over love." Hotohori spoke bitterly. "In hopes that everyone else here survives! In hopes that I can lead the country and defeat Kuto. In hopes that I can gather the Senshi and defeat Nagako. She put herself on the line so that we as a whole nation can survive….She knew the risks. She knew that she wouldn't be able to summon Suzaku. She knew I'll be left heart broken. She didn't care. As long as everyone else was alive and healthy…"

Nuriko looked at him incredulously, bearing the same look as his advisor and he was sure Mitsukake, if he had seen him. Hotohori sighed.

"I see this isn't making an impression. It doesn't matter. In time you will remember. I will not push it now…." The emperor took in a deep breath. He asked suddenly. "If you were I, what would you do? Would you choose duty or love?"

Nuriko thought a bit. He didn't know what to say. He could easily tell Hotohori was obsessed with this woman, whoever she was. Suddenly he didn't feel what he felt before, he didn't feel the hatred he had earlier. He regretted what he had said early. If it was true, if what Hotohori had said was true, then he had no right to say what he said.

"If she has chosen duty, then that is what you must do Heika-sama. She wouldn't have wanted to see you like this…" Nuriko didn't know why he said what he said last, he just did. Nor did he know why he reached out and placed a hand on top of the emperor's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Duty…." Hotohori repeated, sounding slightly disappointed. "Yes…duty…that is the path I must follow…but I cannot do so, not yet. Do you think…do you think I can choose both…"

Nuriko raised an eyebrow questioningly. "If only I could just get someone to confirm if Miaka is even here in this world, then everything else could be easily done. I wouldn't be hesitating. Nuriko nodded understandingly. "Yes, if she is here, nothing can stop me from rescuing her. If she isn't then I would be much relived as I will not fall for possible traps laid ahead."

"If it'll ease your pain, I'll go…" Nuriko spoke. He wasn't doing this cause he cared about Miaka. Deep within his heart, he was happy that Miaka wasn't here, gone, disappeared. He didn't even want her to exist. However, he had said this, only for the sole purpose of seeing a happy emperor, one was not distressed and who would carry a smile on his face. Perhaps if he worked hard enough, and offered enough service, spent more time with the man, that maybe he'll be able to convince the emperor that the one who loved him had always been in front of him. It wasn't considered as selfish desires, he really did care about the outcome of the empire, but more importantly for the pillar of the empire.

Hotohori's face lit up naturally for the first time since Nuriko met him. "Will you? Will you choose duty over love?" Hotohori meant Senshi duty over Nuriko's love for him. "Yes, I believe its possible to gain both at once. After all it is intertwined…" Nuriko meant his own desires. Neither one taking in the real meaning of the other, understanding only what would make himself happy.

"Then you must journey now to Mt. Taikiyoku. There you will find Taiitsukun. She is the creator of the world. She will be able to help us…" Having said that, Hotohori gave him the directions, sending him off with the promise that when he returned he will share the memories of the past/present with him.

* * *

Done!! So sorry for the long wait! Please remember to **Review**!!


End file.
